The Makings of a Dream
by fallenphantom16
Summary: who knew dreaming would impregnate someone? not sarah as she and jareth share a dream. now a child is born with strange magic, a demon and a power hungry lord are after them, with the help of old and new friends, could this dream turn into a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own noting but the original story line and the original characters, labyrinth and the characters involved belong to the Jim Henson Company. Beauty and the beast television series characters belong to NBC.

Once again and sadly I own nothing, just the story.

And this trailer to my story

Making's of a Dream

Chapter 1

_To dream an impossible dream…_

_A dangerous path for a lone dreamer…_

_But two dreamers can share a dream, one long forgotten…_

_Now they dream a new dream… _

_With a chance to live an old dream, thought to be lost…_

_And all that is needed are dreamers…_

_And a wish…_

Sarah Williams walked into her bedroom drying her hair with a pleasant sigh. Now a few years since the day she made a wish, wandered through a seemingly endless labyrinth and made friends with the most unlikely of creatures, now lives in New York City, working for the District Attorneys Office, by finding leads and talking with witnesses and suspects in cases that never seemed to end and with each new day, brought new cases.

She walked out on to the balcony and sat on a chair she had set near the edge and pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest. 'It was tonight…tonight, such a short time ago, why does it feel like it's been years?' She thought to her self as she placed her chin on her knees, deep in thought of her friends.

She over looked the glowing and ever bustling city. But something nagged inside her and the impulse to want to say the words she thought she would never say again.

"I wish… I wish..." As the words slipped from her lips, the wind built up around her and caused a shiver to run through her. She wrapped her arms around her self and stood, going back inside.

She closed the doors to her balcony and shook her head and turned back to her bedroom.

"Why? Why are theses memories coming back now?" She slowly walked over to her vanity and sat down, looking at her reflection with mix thoughts ran through her mind and shown clearly through her eyes, thoughts of confusion, anger, sadness and doubt, of what she did and was it the right thing to do. She shook her head again, 'Of course it was, if I hadn't, Toby would be a goblin and locked away in the labyrinth forever.' she grabbed her hairbrush and began brushing it through her hair in long strokes, thinking that it was too bad that she couldn't forget things as easy as brushing her hair.

Her thoughts continued to distract her and confuse her, but few made her smile. The Labyrinth, with its strange and magical air that seemed to fill her to her core, Hoggle the jewel collecting little dwarf who was always eager to make a deal, her first friend in the labyrinth, Ludo the kind and furry beast with his child like personality, and Sir Didymus, the noble yet always spastic knight. The thought of them brought a smile to her face, along with the many other creatures that called the labyrinth home…even a certain King of the goblins who's face was always there when she closed her eyes and invaded her very thoughts and dreams.

At the thought of Jareth, she stopped brushing her hair in mid-stroke, his eyes boring into her very soul, a song playing her mind that played for the dancing shadows that danced around her head.

"Jareth" She whispered and looked down at the floor and let her arms fall to her knees.

A sigh escaped her lips as his sad, defeated face flashed in her mind and made her stomach churn. Seeing the pain in his face was too much. She shook her head to try and get the image of his pleading eyes out of her head but failed.

She looked back up to the mirror and finished brushing and braiding her hair, trying not to look at her face, afraid of the sad and shamed expression that may rest there. She moved from the vanity and made her way to her queen sized bed that made her feel even lonelier with no one to be beside her.

She crawled in and laid down, staring at the ceiling as she turned off her lamp for the night, her thoughts still running wild with no end in sight and no off switch to throw to stop them.

In a kingdom deep in another world, a king laid restlessly in his massive bed, tossing a turning in the night, his features only lit by the fire in its fire place off to one side of the room. The anniversary of the day a young woman walked into his labyrinth and defeated him with the aid of a few of the labyrinths residents. But the first and only defeat he ever suffered was not what kept him up at night.

The eyes, the face and the ruthless way she denied him, but with the anger he felt for that moment, he couldn't be angry with her for long.

He sighed as he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, rested an arm on his forehead, her eyes were always on the forefront of his mind.

"Sarah" He whispered quietly as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep and try to forget the girl who haunted his dreams with no success.

But together, they opened their eyes to stair out the window to the moon and together wished,

"I wish I could see him, if only in a dream"

"I wish I could see her, if only in a dream"

And the two dreamers fell asleep, to dream of a moment, a single moment in time that showed a glimmer of hope for a life they had wanted, but could never be.

_Laughter filled the air and cut through the loud chatter coming from the many different and colorful faces that filled the room. A young woman in a silver gown walked through the crowed, trying to get around the people that crowded the ball room. She_ _wandered through the ever changing faces, the bright colors of dresses and the air seemed to beckon her and call her to join the many others in their idle chatter and laughter. _

_Some how she had mad it to the center of circling dancers and was now trapped in the swirls of their gowns, the taunting smiles of the masks, the chatter of lovers whispers in their ears and the sounds of music far off in the distance. She looked around for a way out, but backed away as the masks started to turn angry and threatening. _

_She shivered inwardly and hugged her self, still backing away from the dancers, backing into someone. _

_She quickly turned to face a pair of mismatched eyes that showed an emotion for only her to see. She back up a bit and let her arms hang back down to her sides as he offered her his hand. _

_She looked to his gloved fingers, a simple gesture that could mean so much if she accepted or denied the gesture. She looked back up into his face and slowly, gave a smile as she placed her hand in his. _

_A small smile graced his lips as he brought her close and together, moved along with the other dancers. Though surrounded by many, many other dancers and groups of people spanned through the ballroom, she was sure that they were the only ones there, unaware of anyone else. _

_Her eyes locked with his and she was lost, lost in the depths and emotions and thoughts that showed in his face, wanting to drown in his gaze and melt in his arms._

_He spun her around the dance floor, lost in her like she was lost in him. She smiled up at him and then gently laid her head on his chest and her smile broadened as he jumped a bit. He looked down at her as a smile graced his own lips and gently placed his chin on her head. _

_As the music started to slow, Jareth led her to the balcony and the two pulled apart with a smile on their faces. Sarah pulled from his arms and turned to the garden, "the view is lovely." She said as she rested her hands o n the rail. Jareth smiled at her, "Yes, yes it is." He said though the garden was not in his view. _

_Sarah's cheeks reddened as she noticed his eyes on her and she looked back up at the horizon. _

"_I can't believe I had almost forgotten this place." _

"_Though one day you may, but this world would never forget you." _

_She turned to him, locking eyes with him again, "Would you forget me?" A small smile played across his face as he lay his hand over hers, "Never." He said_

_It was strong, how one, small and simple word made her feel so happy and sad at the same time and in the sudden mix of feelings, tears formed and spilled over the rims of her eyes. The small tears slid down her cheeks and she pulled away from him, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Sarah?" He stood straight and walked over to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulders. "Sarah..."_

"_Jareth...I'm...I'm so...so...sorry."_

_He sighed and turned her to him, wiping her tears away, "You have nothing to be sorry for." She shook her head furiously as the tears still stream down her face. "No Jareth, I do. I'm so sorry for what I did, I hurt you so much and all you've shown me was kindness, then and now. You did so much for me and I didn't understand."_

_She continued to cry and he continued to sooth and comfort her. "Sarah," he gently gripped her chin and had her look up at him, "I am the one who should be sorry, for not understanding you, for playing with your feelings and emotions, thinking I could manipulate you, and not noticing how strong you truly were, I'm the one who is sorry" he said wiping her tears away again. _

_He brought her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Please Sarah, forgive me." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Only if you forgive me." She looked into his mismatched eye with hope and pleading and a mix of other emotions that he couldn't decipher. Once again they were lost in each others eyes and slowly leaned in, against one another till there lips met. _

_It was like being struck by lightning, their bodies went numb, their minds went hollow and their hearts raced. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he other arm went around her waist, pulling her against his chest. _

_He pressed his lips against hers gently but strongly, afraid if he lightened the kiss, if he loosened the grip, she would run from him again and that was something he could not relive. But Sarah was not going to run, she gripped onto him for life, feeling he would vanish if she let go._

_He deepened the kiss ever so slightly as he slid his tongue between her lips and she greeted him openly. "Jareth." She whispered between the kisses as his hands traveled up and down her sides. _

_Their sweet embrace was interrupted by loud laughter near the door. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private." She suggested and he smirked a bit and with the blink of an eye, they were in his chambers. "A little more private then expected but it will do." She said with a smile. He smiled as well and brought her closer to him and kissed her deeply, gently nudging her to the bed as they shed the layers of clothes that they wore. _

_She was soon left in a simple under gown that left nothing to the imagination and left everything for Jareth to see._

_Sarah's eyes roamed over his body, he tight legs still covered by his leggings, his now naked and sculpted chess brightened by the fire in the fire place, his broad face and wild, blond hair, to finally rest of his beautiful eyes. H walked over and rested his hands on her hips and kissed her gently, "Sarah, you don't have to do this, if you wish to end this, just say the word." She placed her finger on his lips after he finished and only smiled. "Jareth, I want this, I want you, to be with you always Ii…I love you Jareth." She said, his smile broadened again and he kissed her again, but with love and passion beyond belief._

_He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and laid her on the bed with out breaking the kiss and the silent promise it signified._

_Through out the night in the dim firelight, their cries of love echoed through the room and deep within them selves as they touched and kissed each other to no end and with no intent of letting their time together end to soon. But soon as ray shown through the windows of Jareth's chamber, did he realize he was alone…_

…and dreaming. He sighed as he lay out on his back, tangled in his sheets. Saddened by the fact his night was Sarah was merely a dream but for a strange reason was content and smiled, ready to face the long day of his kingly duties.

Sarah too woke with the mixture of sadness and contentment. A bright smile graced her lips as she stood from her bed and got ready for the day at work. She through on a red professional outfit and made it out the door, just a few seconds before a cab pulled up. She smiled brightly, knowing that this day was going to be a good one, but it would be the last normal day she had for awhile.

The next few weeks, she started to feel sick every time she woke up and sometimes to something she ate; she missed her period and then started having strange food cravings. Now she sat in her doctor's office, twiddling her fingers, waiting for him to come back with her results. She looked among the assorted magazines to only put them back in anxiety or boredom, her eyes looked over the white walls, the tiled floor, the assorted, sterilized objects around the bright, white room, laid neatly on the counters and finally to the door which opened as if on cue.

"Well Ms. Williams, I have good news, your not ill, in fact your perfectly healthy." She sighed in relief.

"Thank you doctor."

And as she stood, he stooped her by placing his hand on her shoulder, "wait I have even better news, Ms. Williams." His bright smile made her wonder what could be better but she only smiled and asked, "Yes, what would that be?"

"Congratulations Ms. Williams, you're pregnant."

**To the wonderful people who were so eager to read this story after seengmy trailer on youtube, thank you for your support in this story. Thank you for your patience and kind words for my trailer. Now I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Makings Of A Dream.' And I hope you have kinder words to say in terms of the story itself, thank you all once again, please review and I will have the 2****nd**** chapter up soon**

**fallenphantom16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth and characters involved or TV show Beauty and the Beast and characters involved. I only own chars of my own creation and plot line. (labyrinth/beauty and the beast crossover)**

**Before you begin reading I must tell you this chapter will be a bit spacious do to time reasons, I'm telling you this now so you wont get confused when Sarah is at on point of her pregnancy then move on and into another point of the pregnancy. It will be clearly marked by a border to help separate segments. **

**Also I would like apologize for my absence in the update of this story, many things have happened the have taken my attention from updating as quickly as I'd like plus that very common case of writers block.**

Chapter 2

Sarah was shocked what the Doctor had told her the news of the baby, now growing in side her and the days since had found her self lost in thought of where to go from there. Other days while lost in the same thoughts, would absentmindedly trail her fingers over her abdomen and think of how she could tell her parents…her friends…the father.

Her friend of almost 5 years, Catherine Chandler, had pretty much figured out on her own, cornering Sarah at lunch one afternoon and wanted to know everything, but as she asked the question 'Who is the father?' Sarah had fallen silent and had thought of something to tell her, anything but the truth. If she told her the truth it would have sounded strange and unbelievable. So she came up with the lie that the father was dead, that she met him over a year ago and that she never thought of introducing them before he was tragically killed in a car accident.

Catherine had accepted it as the truth and Sarah would always fill sick every time she told people the lie of the child's father. Even when Catherine had helped Sarah tell her Farther, Karen and Toby the news, but they were happy for her and she brightened a bit at Toby's excitement of the phone that he was going to be an Uncle.

Once the word had gotten out about her being pregnant, friends and coworkers congratulated her and asked the normal questions…

"_When did it happen?"_

"_When is the baby due?" _

"_Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"_

"_Have you chosen any names?"_

Theses and many other thoughts and memories ran through her head as she was driven across New York to Catherine's Multiplex to soon be brought from them by the cab driver.

"That'll be $20.00 even miss." He said turning around to her and Sarah nodded and handed him the money and left the cab, thanking him for the ride.

Catherine had called her and had asked to come by her apartment to go over a case and maybe have lunch afterwards. She gathered her things and moved into the lobby of the building and into an elevator already heading up and sighed as it lifted and traveled up, floor by floor. It seemed to go slower and slower as her thoughts carried away with her again and the more she thought of her situation one thought called out to her, when the time came could she tell everyone the truth…could she tell Jareth?

She could see it now, going up to her parents, Toby and all of her friends and say:

'_Hi everyone, I have to tell you the truth. The father of my child is a story book Goblin King that came to me in a dream and conceived a baby.'_

"Yeah that would go well." She sighed and looked up at the numbers flashing till the elevator stopped and doors opened, letting her off on Catherine's floor. She turned and headed for the last door at the end of the hall and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza Delivery, Come on Cathy who do you think it is?" she said the first sign of a smile the entire day. There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the door and Sarah's eye brow raised and was starting to get impatient as she waited on the other side of the door of the apartment. After awhile the door finally opened for her and she was let into the dim room, barely able to see any of the furniture or surroundings of the apartment.

"Catherine..."

"_**Surprise!"**_

Sarah jumped as the lights were turned on and friends jumped up out of their hiding place. Around the room were a few banners and small group of balloons in the corner in pastel like colors. Gifts and a large white cake adorned the dinning table in the back of the room but nothing else in the room made her happier then to see her Father, Karen and Toby came up to her.

"Hi honey." Her Farther wrapped her up in his caring arms, followed by Karen who congratulated her and finally her little eleven year old brother coming up to hug her.

"How…when did you guys get here?"

"Catherine called us and told us she like to throw you a surprise baby shower, what better way to surprise then have us help?" Karen said with a bright and motherly like smile as Catherine showed up and Sarah brought her into a big hug.

"Oh Catherine thank you... this is great, thank you so much." She said as she released her, letting them lead her into the room and say hello to all the other guests. Soon they broke out the gifts and Toby clutched the one tightly, wanting his to be last,

"And from Alice we have…aww a very cute felt blanket. Thank you Alice." Sarah said and smiled as she placed the cream colored blanket back in the box and set it to the side. "Alright, anything else?"

"I have one." Toby spoke up and handed his gift to Sarah and sat on the floor next to her, "I think the baby will really enjoy these." He said and smiled up at her. Sarah nodded her thanks and opened the paper carefully and lifted the lid of the box and gasped. Inside the box was a rather time worn bear and resting in its lap was a read leather bound book with the gold letters that formed the word 'Labyrinth'.

"Lancelot…Toby, he's your favorite."

"Well now I want him to your baby's favorite and the Labyrinth...you always read it to me… read it to your own kid now." He said and received sweet sighs and smiles from everyone in the room. Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes and brought Toby up into a hug.

"You're such a sweet kid Toby, Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

"EWW…Sarah…" Toby exclaimed and pulled away playfully and laughter erupted around them as Sarah teased him by trying to kiss him again, making small kissing noises.

The rest of the night had gone well, fast and fun and Sarah no longer thought of the Labyrinth for the rest of the day. She laughed and talked with her family and friends and all were glad for her smile. But at certain points her smile would falter as the other girls around her talked of their own families or wanting to have children of their own when they found the right man. They all imagined the house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and perhaps a dog family dream…Sarah had the mental image of a cobble stone throne room and a small child running around, chasing around little goblins and in return, chased the child. Other thoughts of the child where of he or she would one day ask of their father and why he wasn't there with them and the thought pained her and left it to reside in her heart. Sarah shook her head to chase the thoughts away before anyone noticed her sad face and continued on with the party with a mask of a smile on her face. But all good things come to an end and now Sarah stayed behind to help Catherine clean up.

"Sarah, go home." Catherine said, "I can take care of this."

"Catherine I'm going to help clean up, besides, you shouldn't have to do this by your self." Sarah said with a smile as she picked up a bundle of wrapping paper and stuffed it in a trash bag.

"Thanks Sarah."

"No problem." She said as she found more stray papers here and there, unaware of the eyes starring into the room and listening through the open patio doors.

Two pairs to be correct, both hidden in the shadows and from each other as well to the women in side.

"Well I should go." Sarah said a little sadly.

"Sarah is something wrong?"

"No...I...I'm just tired, that's all." She said and turned to her friend and received a look that caused her to freeze in her tracks, the look over a motherly type of person that bore deep down into your soul and somehow new all of your secrets and pulled them to the surface.

"Alright…I…I just feel that I'm not really cut out for this, the whole being a mom thing."

"Sarah that's crazy, you'll make a great mom, your kind, gentle and caring. You tell the most wonderful stories and I've seen the way you are with your little brother Toby, Sarah you were born to be a Mother."

Sarah looked back up to her and smiled a bit, "You really think so?"

"No, I know so." The two smiled and laughed, "Come on, I'll help you get your things to a cab." Sarah nodded and the two gather her things and headed down stairs.

On the way Sarah was caught up in her memories of first walking in the District Attorneys office and being placed as an intern and trainee under Catherine. How Catherine took Sarah under her wing and taught her everything she new and the two became very good friends after that and were ever since. Once at the cab and everything in side and ready to go, Sarah turned and hugged Catherine.

"Thanks again Catherine, for everything."

"Your welcome." Sarah pulled back and got into the cab and Catherine waved and watched the cab turned the corner and went back up to her apartment.

She sighed as she walked into the apartment and out to the balcony where a pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around her. At first it startled her but she smiled and leaned back, "Hello Vincent." The two smiled as the gazed over New York.

"I felt your happiness and was curious on what made you so happy. I hope you don't mind my watching you." Said the soft and cultured voice of the lion man who became her lover after a long friendship and a life changing turn of fate when she was attacked, cast aside to die and saved all in one night.

Vincent, the lion faced man, whose past remained a mystery to all, even to him, who saved a woman's life and who he had come to love so much. He smiled down at her as she relaxed in his arms and leaned into him.

"It's alright, I was thinking of you during the entire thing, mostly anyway." She said with a smile.

"May I ask, what was it you were celebrating?"

"A life. My friend is having a baby; this is what's called a baby shower. It's where a girl's closets friends and family come and celebrate with her and give gifts for the baby to have when it's born." She said and turned to look up at him over her shoulder.

"I saw the joy she had on her face form the young boys gift, yet…was sad, a look of a far off memory that has recently returned."

"I saw that as well, but she wouldn't talk about what was truly upsetting her." Catherine said, "And I couldn't understand why she was so upset, silently suffering…maybe its about the father…"

This perked the owl's interest and turned, watching and listening to the lovers from its shadowy hiding place.

"The Father...why would the subject of the child's father make her upset?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Because the father is dead, he died about a mounth ago in a car accident." Catherine said sadly, "and she only found out recently that she was pregnant." Vincent sighed sadly and held her close to comfort her and felt the sorrow for her friend that Catherine held with in her and through their emotional link to each other.

The owl turned away from the two and looked down on the world Sarah now lived in and shook its feathery head and flew off the balcony, now catching the attention of the other dwellers on the balcony, vanishing in the darkness of the night that shadowed the city.

* * *

Becoming pregnant had affected her work, especially in the days that passed and her pregnancy was becoming harder and harder to hide. She was now placed on desk work, filing papers and reading over reports and giving them off to whom was ever to receive them next. The days would be long and slow but she looked forward to the lunch break where she and Catherine and other from work would gather and talk of many things, helping Sarah go through her days that would soon lead into her long days of mother hood. Soon things went by easier, especially with Catherine around, for some reason, Catharine made the lonely feeling inside her vanish and replace with a warm and welcomed feeling. Together they turned Sarah's extra bedroom/office into a nursery, together Catherine would go with Sarah for her monthly check ups and ultrasounds and it was one of these particular afternoons that at a lunch Sarah seemed preoccupied once again in her every vast thoughts that she was always unwilling to share.

"Alright Sarah, spill, what's the matter?" Catherine asked bluntly and straight to the point.

"Nothings wrong...I...I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She said trying to avoid the look Catherine was giving her.

"Like?"

"Its…I …I wanted to ask you something, something really important." Catherine nodded and waited for her to go on.

"The baby really doesn't really have any one else and I know that there's my Dad, Karen and Toby and I love them dearly…but I anything should happen to me, I want my baby to be with you" she said quickly.

"Wait, what? Sarah what are you saying?"

"Well...I was wondering if you would consider being my baby's God-mother?"

A shout of happiness caused everyone in a mile radius to hear and turn at there general direction causing both to laugh nervously.

"So was that a…?"

"Yes, that's a yes."

"Oh Catherine thank you" and Sarah hugged her tightly with joy and the two continued on with their afternoon.

Each day…each and everyday brought her closer and closer to her due date and grew as the baby grew. In theses short months that past into the finale run, she would find her self, as she had always been, in deep thought of days long since past and of days yet to come, thinking of her self as a mother and the baby and the crucial moments when he or she would need the one person in their lives that couldn't (or wouldn't) be there.

The days and painful moments discussing the father, she couldn't…no, she wouldn't put a child through the torment of goblins, a labyrinth and its King. Or more that, she wouldn't do it to herself again and now, once again, she lost her self to the past. When a jealous, selfish, spoiled 15-year-old brat, wished away her innocent baby brother to a king that was like her in many ways and planned to turn poor little Toby into a horrible little goblin.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her front door and she slowly stood from her seat at the window and walked, o more of hobbled, her way to the door. Now on maternity leave, she was sent the papers from the office and would work on them at home. Her father had offered her a room back at their house but Sarah refused and decided to stay in New York, but of course they asked that Catherine be on hand incase Sarah needed anything at anytime.

She returned to her seat and watched the people bustle around below her 25th floor apartment building and sighed, wishing her days were just as busy, instead of being home bored out of her mind. Worrying about the past and how it could affect not only her future, but the baby's future as well. Sarah could never forgive her self if history of took the ugly turn of repeating it self and would forever see the day Jareth would possibly come back into her life and try and take her baby from her.

'Could he know?' she thought and wondered if she would ever get to tell him about the baby and if one day, the truth could be told. She sighed and looked on into the past, the choices, the mistakes and all the wrong she had done but then onto the bright side, meeting who she met, saving her brother and now, receiving and going to give birth to a wonderful, little gift that would undoubtedly fill her heart with such love and such joy that for the first time that day, brought a smile onto her face.

* * *

((Now for a change of pace, let's check on the old Goblin King shall we? I can just hear all the Jareth fan-girls shouting in irritatingly high pitched voices, shouting in my ear 'Where's Jareth?!?!? It's not fair that you're only talking about Sarah, we want Jareth! Give us Jareth! Give us Jareth or give us death!'))

* * *

Jareth sat in front of dark stand that held a small crystalline orb which sat upon it and cast an eerie light in the middle of the dark room, which was his study. Everyday, he would lock himself away in this room, starring at the crystal that lay before him, his eyes into the mortal realm, watching the woman he loved for so long, grow and change. Finding out that she was pregnant at the party he watched her at for some reason frightened him, the child of another man…growing inside of Sarah…his Sarah! It enraged him inside and more the past several months, he took his anger out on the goblins, the other creatures of the labyrinth and mostly himself, for not acting sooner.

For not telling her, acting on his emotions to go to her and letting his pride get in the way, even now, he let his head get in the way of his heart. It angered him to no end, that he couldn't step up to be with her and the thought of another man being in his rightful place, to hold her, love her and lover where he could not or understand how he let it all slip away from him.

Truthfully, he hadn't known the dream he had of Sarah was real and the child growing with in her was his very own, never hearing or seeing the truth that was Sarah's lie. He would find him self this way for hours that would slowly merge into days with hardly any food, any sleep. He was becoming a dark creature inside that pulled him further and further into depression and it caused others to worry for their King. The effect of their King began to affect the goblins as well and it seemed that no matter what they did or tried, could not break him of this sad and dark cycle that he had placed him self in. Soon the sound of someone knocking on the chamber door brought him out of his thoughts and with a sigh raised his hand and in closing it, closed the image of a glowing Sarah in the crystal and casting the room into darkness once again.

"Come in if you must." He called out unenthused, his voice loosing all it once had. Hoggle slowly opened the door and allowed the light from the other side, light up the kings partly.

"What is it Higgle?" He asked

"Hoggle sir, I'm sorry to bother ye…but many of us is worrying over ye. You haven't been yer' self lately." Hoggle said, finding him self surprisingly also worrying over the king.

"How thoughtful of you, though it is rather strange hearing this from you Hogbrain."

"Hoggle." He corrected

Whatever." Jareth said and waved his hand at him and stood and with another wave of his hand, the candles and torches in the room were lit and cast their round the dreary and depressing room.

"Are ye alright yer' majesty?"

"I'm fine Hoggle." He said leaning of the desk that had books and papers pilled and askew all over its surface.

"Then why are ye this way?" He asked and some how it send Jareth into a rage and he pushed everything on the desk onto the stone floor, an ink pot and quill into the wall, the ink spilling down the wall. He spun with red hot fury burning in his eyes and he grabbed Hoggle by his shirt collar and pulled him to the center of the room where the crystal lay and with a fierce wave of his hand the crystal started to glow and fierce wind blew out the candle and torch light. Hoggle was forced to stare at the crystal and the image of a very pregnant Sarah moved into view.

"Sarah?"

"THIS!" He yelled fiercely and the dwarf could feel the air around them tense and shudder. "This is what keeps me the way I am, you worthless little troll!" and he dropped him on the floor.

"Everyday…everyday she plagues my mind...my heart...my very being. She haunts me in my dreams and into my waking hours and the babe...the babe within her…the thought of her touch being known to another and never to be mine is driving mad!" He swung his arm and sent the crystal flying from its stand and shattering on the far wall and the stand clattered as it came into contact with the floor in front of Hoggle.

"Yer' Majesty, I…I'm…"

"Just get out." He said his voice now calm but still filled with such deep sorrow.

"But…sir…"

"GET OUT!" He yelled and waved his arm again and with an unnatural pull on his body, Hoggle was sent flying from the room and into the wall of the corridor and the door slammed, almost breaking it from its hinges. Jareth flopped back into his chair and with a lazy flick of his hand, set the stand back on it's feet and replaced the crystal at the top once again and stared into it's clear abyss as he flicked his wrist and lit a few of the candles in the room. He sighed and moved his gaze to the floor, thinking and longing for a life and love he felt he could never have.

"Sarah…" He sighed forlornly and continued to sulk in the dim light of his study, longing for the love, the touch and of a woman who broke his heart and continued to break his soul.

* * *

Hoggle stood up slowly, dusting himself off and sighed and turned with one last look at the door and began walking down the long and winding hall. It was by the time that he reached the throne room that a thought struck him, he needed to see Sarah. He practically ran down the corridors and winding stairways to the lower and more forbidden parts of the castle to a room that the king and few other new of, he wasn't one of the, he had stumbled onto this room on accident. Ever since he had met Sarah, Hoggle had used it to talk with her and would help Ludo and Sir Didymus come in to talk with her as well. He soon came to the dark door, originally the spells on the door were strong, but it was with time that they faded, but the goblins wouldn't wander into this part of the castle in fear of the king's anger. Hoggle pushed the door open and closed it quickly behind him and turned to this silver cased mirror stood in the center of the room with an air of magic…ancient magic that surrounded it.

The mirror was known by many names, the Mirror of the Hallow, the Mirror of Shadows…here in the Labyrinth it only new one name…Pucks mirror. It was delivered to the castle long ago. To Jareth's great grandfather had created and inside held the one and only spirit of trickery, Puck. He also has his history, much like the mirror, used in many stories of mythology and great plays, but none of them were ever close to the true story…it was just no one knew pucks story, not even how he was locked in the mirror. Hoggle slowly moved towards the mirror and placed his hand upon the smooth and cold surface and took a deep breath.

"Come to me, guardian of the mirror."

"Oh what a boring title, I am so bored with 'Guardian' or 'Spirit' cant you find something better to call me?" A voice yawned from the mirror as it shimmered dimly and rippled as a small Elf like figure came through with long and shining white hair, a flawless pale complexion and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, the dwarf…must say I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nice to see you to Puck."

Puck smiled a bit, glad it wasn't Jareth, and floated up to the top of mirror and sat down, "So, my little dwarf friend, how may I be of service?"

"I need to contact a friend in the Aboveground." He said and Puck nodded and floated down from the top of the mirror and stood by Hoggle, only a foot or two taller then the dwarf. He raised his hands and the mirror and began to speak a rhyme that would open the mirror, one of his many random rhymes.

"Come to me, oh travelers weary…

Shown your path once bright, now dark and dreary…

I seek the champion, pure and bold…

Who relives the past, grey and old…

For a friend, for a king now sad and longs for love long lost…

Both mourning dreams and now pay the heavy cost…

Now come to me ancients, hear the spell I cast…

Open the gates to the mortal realm, so they may rectify the past…"

The mirror shimmered and opened a window into Sarah's apartment.

"That rhyme..." Hoggle started, but was caught off by puck.

"I have to keep my self occupied somehow." Hoggle shook his head and stepped up to the mirror and sighed and saw Sarah enter her room.

"Sarah!" he called with a big smile on his face and chuckled a bit as Sarah jumped and turned to her vanity. "Sarah, it's me!"

"Hoggle?" She slowly walked to the vanity and sat down in front of the mirror, "Oh Hoggle, I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to sees you too." He said, "Sarah I need to talk you about something important."

"I have something I need to talk to you about to." Hoggle looked to puck who nodded and Hoggle climbed through the mirror and into Sarah's room. She lead him over to her bed and the two began talking about many thing, the labyrinth, Sarah's life after, the others in the labyrinth and even Jareth, to Sarah's amazement especially when it was Hoggle who brought him up. Eventually they started talking about the baby and soon onto the hard subject of the father. But strangely Sarah couldn't keep the truth from Hoggle.

"I...I think its Jareth's."

"What?! How?"

"I don't know…I had this dream about him and a few weeks later, with out being touched by another man, I found out I'm pregnant." She said and sighed sadly as Hoggle looked away and absorbed the information that was given to him.

"He thinks it's someone else's, haven't you called to him?" Sarah nodded,

"But he never comes, again and again I try but he never comes." She said and started to tear up and Hoggle took her hand and gently tried to calm her and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sure theirs a reason." he said, not sure of any truthfully. Sarah nodded and sighed and ran a hand through her hair and thanked him for being such a good friend and being there for her.

"anytime." He said and smiled till pucks voice entered the room through the window.

"You need to hurry, this dose have short time span" he said and Hoggle nodded.

"I'm sorry that I have to go…but I'll come and visit again, soon." He said and Sarah nodded and hugged him close. He returned the hug and patted her belly gently.

"Take care of her." He told the baby and received a kick in the palm as an answer. He chuckled and smiled at Sarah as he and puck went back through the mirror and left her alone in her room with her thoughts and hopes that one day all of this would be put to right.

* * *

**That's it for chapter two, I know it may not be much and that it may be a little dark but there it is. Please read and review, I would really appreciate it and I'd like to thank ****snowbird,**** for her reviews and ranting and getting me to get my ass in gear. **

**Thank you so much I really, really needed it. So to all the loyal readers thank you so much for you support in my writing and I can't wait to hear from you soon and I promise that I will try and get chapter three up faster then I did with this chapter.**

**Thank you all again and I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again all, I think I'm on a role with two chapter updates this close together. Lately I've been on a creative rampage, writing, doodling here and there and even trying to make a better trailer for this fic. Once that's finished I hope you will all go to see it, till then please read, review and enjoy**

**I own nothing sadly, but the plot and my own fictional characters.**

**(Crossover between Labyrinth and Television series Beauty and the Beast)**

Makings of a Dream

Chapter 3

Sarah was rather happy over the next few days, talking with Hoggle and her new friend Puck. Together would talk for hours on end when Hoggle knew Jareth wouldn't be watching and they could safely talk about the baby and other things, after Sarah had practically begged him not to tell Jareth. Her fear of him taking the baby away as he did Toby, frightened her more then anything and was relieved when Hoggle and puck both agreed to secrecy.

"Aright Sarah…we have a surprise for ye, so close them eyes and no peak' in." Hoggle said with a smile.

"Oh Hoggle...you don't have to surprise me with anything." She said as he closed and covered her eyes and once Hoggle made sure she couldn't see, nodded to puck.

Puck chuckled playfully and floated over to her floor length mirror and pocked his head through.

In the darkness, all Sarah could so was listen to a few silent whispers and the shuffling of feet…rather large feet.

"Hoggle, what's going on?" she asked with a smile

"Just hold on ther' missy" he chuckled and turned back to puck who nodded.

"Ready Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Ok...open yer' eyes" he said and she placed her hands back on her lap and opened her eyes. Her eyes popped open wide and her smile widened into a surprised grin to see the giant rock caller and the small dog knight on his shoulder.

"Ludo...Sir Didymus!" she jumped up cheerfully and up to hugged them close excitedly.

"Sawah…good see Sawah." Ludo said in his child like way and big, toothy smile that always had its way to make a cloudy day seem bright.

"It's good to see you too Ludo." She said and sat back down on her bed as Sir Didymus jumped from Ludo's shoulder and beside Sarah.

"My lady, thou art far lovelier then whence we last met, and are glowing with motherhood." He said sweetly as he took off his cap and bowed to her and held out a small bouquet of flowers a various types, smells and colors.

"Thank you, theses are beautiful." She said and sniffed their sweet fragrance.

"For Sawah." Ludo held his large, closed fist out to her and she smiled up at him and held out her cupped hands as he dropped a glowing blue stone on a silver chain into her hands.

Sarah gasped as she looked into her palm at the glowing stone.

"It's beautiful." Sarah said in a bit of a whisper as she gazed at the stone in her hand.

"A Protection Stone, Sir Ludo, How hast thou been able to obtain such a rare treasure?" Sir Didymus asked unable to take his eyes from the still glowing gem in Sarah's hands and all Ludo did was smile.

"Wocks Fwends."

"A Protection Stone? What is that?"

Puck floated over and gently took the stone from Sarah's palm and began to explain.

"A protection stone is a rare and magical treasure of our world; it can protect you against anything you feel threatened against, thieves, sorcerers, and monsters. We wouldn't be able to get near you ourself's if you feared us enough." He said and placed it back in her hands, "it may look like a common gem you humans collect and wear, but don't mistake them, they hold no great worth when magic is involved.

"How about goblins?" Hoggle chuckled

"Again only if you're frightened or feel threatened with this stone react and cast you in its protective light and cast away your enemy." Sarah smiled and placed the chain around her neck and stood once again and wrapped Ludo in a hug.

"Thank you Ludo." She said as he hugged her back, gently of course so he wouldn't harm her or the baby.

"Want Sawah safe…want Sawah baby safe." He said as they released the hug and smiled down at her.

"Well, come on, lets go into the sitting room and you can all tell me what been happening." She said and lea them into the rest of the apartment.

They talked together for hours and Sarah couldn't be happier, she hadn't laughed or smiled this much for so long, she couldn't remember the last time. They talked of many things, like Sarah had with Hoggle and Puck before. Sir Didymus spoke of his many adventures, though everyone knew how he seemed to step on the exaggerative side and he loved to be very expressive with his arms and staff. He would swing back and forth on her coffee table till he finally lost his balance and fell to the floor, causing an eruption of laughter in the small room.

Sarah stood and moved to the kitchen to get refills on drinks for everyone and she smiled, looking in from the kitchen door and listening to more stories and thought of how nothing could ruin this day…till her water broke.

She dropped the glass she held in her hand at the time, which shattered on impact with the floor and cried out in pain and caused the others to run into the room to see what was wrong.

"Sarah what is it?" Hoggle asked walking over to her, mindful of the glass on the floor.

"The baby…" She said and began to breathe heavily.

"It seems the young one can no longer wait." Puck said and with Hoggle, helped her back to the couch where she called Catherine.

"Sarah is everything alright? You sound..."

"Catherine…its time...my water broke."

"Oh…oh…uh...j...just hang on...and...I'll be right there."

Sarah hung up with Catherine and sighed as she sat there and continued to breathe heavily and deeply. Hoggle stayed beside her holding her hand as puck used his magic to clean up the mess in the kitchen and turned back to them.

"We cannot stay for too long." He told them.

"We're stay'n till her friend gets 'ere." Hoggle said and smiled to Sarah who returned it with a grateful smile. Puck smirked and floated over and sat on the back of the couch and together, through the very tense and long moments till Catherine knocked on Sarah's door. They all looked up and Puck had them quickly and quietly say their good-byes and good lucks and with a snap of his fingers they had vanished, just as the door opened.

"Just keep breathing Miss Williams, your doing great." Said a nurse to her left as she squeezed Catherine's hand tightly as pain shot through her again from the birthing process. Everything up to this point was a blur to Sarah, once they had reached the hospital, thanks to the glorious down town New York traffic; she was rushed to the delivery room. Catherine was allowed into the room for support and that Sarah had no one else there with her for while the baby was being born.

"Okay push Sarah…I need you to push."

She took a deep breath and began to push, like the doctor had said and cried out in pain.

_Back in the Underground_

Jareth looked up suddenly, swearing he just heard a scream and continued to look about the throne room. But he shrugged it off and looked back out the window he was seated at, once again, gazing out into the open world in front of him of winding paths of the every changing labyrinth that led for miles up to the city of goblins below him. He stood to leave the room till a sharp and intense pain clouded his mind and caused him to crumble onto the floor and the scream he had heard just a moment before had returned and was followed by more.

"_AHH!!"_

"_Come one on Sarah, your halfway there, just keep going." Said a woman's voice_

"_I…I can't." _

"Sarah?" Jareth asked out loud and in a strangled way, 'Why can I hear her? What going on?'

"_AHH…It hurts!" _

"_It's going to hurt for a bit longer, but one more, one big push…" Now there was a mans voice._

The screaming continued to ensue and Jareth held onto to his head tightly, trying to block it out and to the force the pain away but with no luck.

"_Almost...almost..."Said the mans voice again_

Suddenly a new scream echoed around him…an infant's and his eyes widened and his heart froze in mid-beat.

"_It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl."_

'…A girl…' He thought and a tear silently streaked down Jareth's cheek as he finally managed to stand and quickly conjured a crystal and confirmed all that he had heard and experienced. He looked deep into the crystal and saw Sarah, panting heavily and in her arms, after having her cleaned up, as a beautiful little girl with a head of dark hair like her mothers. Jareth couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of this child, for some reason or another, he couldn't look away.

"_What will you name her?"_

Said the voice of the woman he heard before and now could see standing beside Sarah and the baby.

"…_Amelia…Amelia Renee Williams."_

Jareth smiled a small and sweet smile and gently whispered the name, feeling right on his lips, "Amelia…"

_A day later_

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…" sang her father, brother and stepmother as piled into the room with Catherine, all bearing, balloons flowers and gifts.

"Happy birthday little Amelia…happy birthday to you."

"You guys are too much." Said sarcastically but couldn't help but smile as she gently bounced her baby girl in her arms as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"Hey sweetie." Said her father as he kissed her forehead and placed flowers on the stand by the bed and looked to his granddaughter and smiled down at her and she started up at him.

"Hi...hi there little one," He said and gently touched her face as she yawned. "She beautiful Sarah, you did a great job." He said and kissed her forehead again as Toby climbed up on the bed and Karen walked over to stand with her husband.

"C…can I hold her?" Toby asked cautiously as he looked at the wrinkly red face of his niece then up to Sarah who smiled and nodded and had him crawl into her lap. She showed him how to hold the baby and after placing the baby in his arms, placed her underneath his.

"Hi…I'm your uncle Toby." He said as the baby stared up at him, "hey she has to different colored eyes." He said, "Ones a light blue and the others brown." Everyone hovered in and looked at the babies eyes.

"She must get them from the father…it's sad really…she wont ever get to meet him" said Karen and al nodded in a silence that Sarah couldn't stand.

Only she, Puck, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, knew the truth and it hurt, she couldn't tell anyone, not even the father, of the baby and it killed her inside.

Sarah watched as they watched her baby grasp one of Toby's fingers and hold onto it firmly, or as well as she could for being one so small, Sarah smiled a bit and knew, from there on out, this baby would be loved by everyone she came into contact with as she grew up, and Sarah would do anything for this baby…

…move the stars…reorder time…turn the world upside down…

Sarah mentally smacked her self for thinking that…but knew she couldn't take it back, it that's what it took to make her daughter happy, she would do it, she would do anything.

_2 days later_

Sarah sat on the couch holding her daughter and looked down at her…this beautiful...this perfect...this innocent little angel, placed in her lap and sleeping away, with a silent like snore. She held on of Amelia's tiny hands in hers and wondered how she could be blessed with such a gift and felt she did not deserve. She sighed and turned when she heard someone behind her and smiled.

"Hi she said quietly once she discovered it was Hoggle and the others. She waved them over and signaled them to be quiet as they came around the couch and circled her.

"Blessed be, Tis' a princess." Said Didymus

"A right fine young lady she'll be."

Ludo looked down and reached out and wearily took his hand back till Sarah took his hand.

"It's alright Ludo, but gently." She whispered and carefully placed his hand on Amelia's soft and tiny head and the feeling caused him to grow a face splitting smile.

"Pweety baby…"

"Pretty? She gorgeous, gonna look like her mother." Hoggle said as if Ludo had insulted the child.

"Hush, you short minded twit, your going to wake her" said Puck who knelt down in front of Sarah and looked at the baby,

"She's going to be a handful…her magic is strong, even at this age."

"Magic? She's going to have magic?"

"Sarah," puck shook his head, "you can't expect a baby of a Fea, the king of the underground no less, to not have powers." He chuckled quietly, "but yes she will grow to have significant powers, like toughs of her father."

Sarah sighed and looked down at the baby and nodded, "how will I ever explain this to her?" she asked, mostly to her self

"Oh Sarah…m…maybe you should tell the..." suddenly puck closed his hand over Hoggles mouth.

"Hush…you don't know if he could be watching" he said angrily

"Watching? You mean Jareth is watching me? Hoggle why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked, a little louder then she could have cared for and the baby started to squirm.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I thought…that since ya seemed under enough stress as it were, ya didn't need to know." The dwarf said shamefully.

"Didn't need to know? Hoggle he's spying on me, for all I know, he could know all about…" She didn't get to finish as the baby started to cry from all the noise.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." She sighed and pulled the baby close and tried to sooth her back to sleep as Hoggle walked up to her.

"I am sorry sarah.

"I know…it's alright, I'm sorry for getting mad, you just thought it was best." he nodded and looked up at her then to the baby and his eyes widened.

"What's that on her neck?" this caught everyone's attention and they drew their eyes to the back of the baby's neck. Resting there was a dark mark in the shape of two crescent moons crossing each other and between them was a space they created as the top and bottoms points crossed.

"The powers that be..." puck said horrified and he carefully, but suddenly snatched Amelia away from Sarah, who stood up shocked and went over to him.

"Puck...what are you doing? Give her back." She reached out to take Amelia out of his arms but he jumped back and began to chant something, his eyes turning white and traced the symbol on the back of the screaming baby's neck. Sarah's heart began to race as she reached for him again but missed, the protection stone around her neck started to glow and she suddenly jumped at him and tried to break his hold on Amelia and Puck fought back.

"Puck let…GO!" She yelled and a sudden flash of light sent him flying into the far wall at the other end of the hallway.

She gasped and walked over to him quickly, "Oh Puck…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did…" He chuckled painfully and held on to his left arm, "It's alright, I told you that the stone would react to your fear, your fear for Amelia caused it to react."

"Well ya deserved it." Hoggle said angrily, "What'cha thinks ya doing to the baby?"

Puck sighed and thanked Ludo for the help standing, "I was protecting her." He said and still held his arm. "That symbol on the back of her neck is dangerous."

"How? What do you mean?" Sarah asked and looked down at her baby that was started to calm down.

"the symbols of two moons creating a gap in between them create a door, every 500 years, your moon and our moon align, perfectly, but their reflections of the other and when they cross, all the cooped up and extremely powerful magic that gathers up in the space between or worlds is released, probably how you became pregnant. You and the king were more then likely thinking of each other at the time and the magic settled around you both." He said.

"But what were you doing?"

"It's a spell, taught to me by the great Lord Oberon himself. He has seen this symbol only once before and the havoc it can have, it locks away the powers she would have." He said with a sad tone in his voice

"The symbol, what does it mean?" Sarah asked, not taking her eyes off Amelia.

"It means that she can tap into all the unlimitless power the not only resides in the underground, that she would get from her father, but the power of this world and the space between." He sighed, "I had to lock it away, and you see… if she were to ever tap in to her powers, she could cause the balance between our worlds to crumble and through both into utter chaos. I'm sorry Sarah, but it had to be done, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said and placed his good hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and turned to him, "its alright, you were trying to protect her and for that I thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "But how do you know so much about this?"

"Well..." He reached over to the back of his neck and removed his hair and on the back of his neck was the now dulled symbol.

"Remember the dark ages?"


	4. Chapter 4

Makings of a dream

Chapter 4

"Happy birthday Amelia, Happy birthday to you!"

The 5 year old blew out the burning candles on her cake with a wide and bright smile and beaming eyes, wide and bright and full of wonder in their mismatched colors and her chocolate brown hair made her look more like her mother everyday.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Sarah said and gently kissed her daughters forehead. She smiled and moved the cake to the other end of the table where Karen and Catherine stood, ready to help to give out cake and ice cream. As she walked over with the cake, a scream rang out that caused her to suddenly turn.

"Help...mommy! Grandpa is gonna tickle me to death…" She laughed with a sigh of relief quietly mixed into her laughter as her father began tickling the young girl mercilessly and pulled her along back to the family room where Toby could be heard getting in on tickling his niece. Sarah smiled and turned back to her friend and stepmother. "God, your father is crazy for that girl." Karen said with a smile. "Oh you know you are to Karen" said Catherine. Catherine had become a permanent part of their small family and was always welcome to their home in Maine as they were welcome to her home which made Sarah smile, glad to see everyone together. Her family, friends from work and children from Amelia's daycare that she had become great friends with.

It seemed right, seemed warm and complete…but some where, there was an empty space in the room that could not be occupied by those already there.

He should be there, this was a time where he should hold her and kiss her…put her to bed and wish her a good night. To be there to save her from the monsters in the dark and be the protector she needed when she needed more then her mother.

Sarah kept the smile on her face, though inwardly she was upset for Amelia not knowing her father as she pulled out the candles and began to cut the cake and handed the plate she placed the slices on to Catherine.

"Sarah this cake looks so good."

"Well I try." Said a nonchalant flip of the hair and smirk which made Catherine nudged her and plated the ice cream and handed the plate Karen who called to the guests that the cake was ready.

A pair of eyes, longing eyes, looked in through the window, familiar and a far off look in their depths as they looked in through the window from the branch the shadow sat on. They followed Sarah's form as she moved around the room, handing out plates to her guests till the small child celebrating her birthday came running around to her mother and latched onto her.

"Mommy, save me!" She yelled as Toby and his Father chased after to her, only to be stopped by Karen.

"Alright you two, stop teasing her and get some cake." The two gave playful and matching pouts, but smiled as they caught Amelia peeking out from be hind her mothers legs with a playful smile of her own.

"Here baby." Sarah said as he turned and knelt down to her daughter's level and held out her plate to her placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"So you going to tell me what you wished for?"

"No, if I tell you then it wont come true." She said with a smiled and took off with the cake into the living room. She smiled and stood to continue serving the cake to the other guests.

"Yeah, Sarah you should know the rules on wishing." Toby said and smirked at her.

Sarah looked at him with a confused look and had often wondered if her little brother had remembered his misadventure in the underground or believed the stories she told him. But if he did, he never let on but only seemed to give strange and subtle hints.

But he had a point, she should know the power and rules of wishes and the repercussions that followed them.

She handed a plate to Karen and Catherine and picked one up for herself and turned to leave the dinning room when she caught sight of the pair of eyes that had been watching her. She took a step toward the window when the figure vanished into the darkness. She tried to find it, straining her eyes in search of what she had seen outside the window. But the harder she looked, the less she saw of the shadow outside her window.

* * *

Long after the cake and gifts, the cleaning of the party and sending everyone home. Sarah sat with her daughter curled up with her on the couch, reading her daughter's unsurprisingly favorite book, Labyrinth.  
Sarah looked down at her daughter who sat there, clutching an old tattered teddy bear that had seen better days, but look just right in the little girl's arms. Amelia looked up at her mother with a big grin, a milk mustache staining the skin of her upper lip.

"Silly girl..." Sarah chuckled as she turned and grabbed a tissue from the side table and turned and gently wiped it off Amelia's face. "Your suppose to drink the milk, not wear it."

"Yes mommy." Amelia giggled as she turned her face toward the window as she let her mother wipe her face clean.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"How come I don't have a Daddy like the other kids that were at my party?" She asked as Sarah had turned to toss the tissue away and she froze at the sudden question from her daughter.

"Uh…honey…why don't we call it a night okay? Its getting late and we have plans to see Grandma and Grandpa with Uncle Toby in the morning, so time for bed."

"Okay Mommy."

"Go brush your teeth while I clean up and I'll be in to tuck you into bed in a minute." She said and put on her best smile for her daughter who nodded with a disappointed look on her face. She slid off the couch and with an arm firmly around the bear, headed off to the bathroom. Sarah sighed and ran her hands through her hair and stood, placing down the red leathered book in exchange for the glasses of milk and headed into the kitchen.

Every year since she could talk, Amelia would ask the same question and every year Sarah knew that it was what Amelia wished for when she blew out her candles. She also knew that, sooner or later, she was going to run out of ways to avoid answering the question. She washed out the glasses and sat them in the strainer to dry and walked back into the living room and down the hall as Amelia came out of the bathroom. Sarah gave her a smile and gently took her hand as they walked to the bedroom. "So you excited to be five years old? Practically a lady now."

"Yeah and next year, when I'm six, I can go to school."

"That's right." Sarah said as she scooped her up and placed her in bed. The little girl giggled as her mother pulled the cover over her and the bear.

"Mommy, sing me to sleep please."

"What song would you like to hear?"

"You know what song." Amelia said with an assertive tone that made Sarah chuckle.

"_There's such a sad love…Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closes within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes."_

She said as she sat on the side _of_ the bed, running her fingers through Amelia's hair.

"_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart…I'll place the moon within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through__, makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you…_

_As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love._

Sarah began to hum the rest of the song when she looked down to see Amelia's eyes starting to drift shut. She leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and stood up, careful not to disturb her and quietly left the room, shutting off the light on her way out. A small lamp glowed dimly casting colorful shapes onto the walls and ceiling that helped comfort the child in the night. Sarah gave a smile and closed the door and went down the hall to her own room. She walked in with a sigh and walked over to her vanity and grabbed her hair brush and a hair tie and began to pull hair up into a messy bun. She tossed the brush onto the vanity and sat on her bed, pulling her legs up and under the covers and picks up a book off her nightstand and began to silently read to her self.

If she hadn't been aware of the presences in the room before, she certainly was now as she inconspicuously and slowly let her hand fell to the mattress and up toward her pillow where she hid her side arm from work every night.

"You sang beautifully to her Sarah. I would love to hear it the whole way through sometime." Said a thick British accent that made her stop and her eyes wide. She turned and saw him sitting on her sill, one foot propped on the window sill and the other sitting leisurely on the carpeted floor. He wore the brown jacket he had when she had met up with him the tunnels, how she often thought of him and how handsome he looked in that particular out fit.

"Jareth." She stood up from her bed as he stood with a playful smirk upon his lips.

"Dear Sarah, it's been too long. Still lovely as ever." He said as he walked up to her, looking her over carefully and taking in how beautiful she truly was and the woman she had grown to be from the 15 year old girl he had met so long ago.

"Wh…what are you doing here? I...I didn't expect to see you again."

"Of course Sarah. But I couldn't help but come and see you on such an important day." He said as his wondering eyes stopped at the blue charm around her neck. He new fully well of the protection stone and what it could do. Strange that it wasn't glowing, of all the people he'd expected to feel threatened by him, he was surprised that she was not. He finally looked up into her eyes and took a step closer, the stone still not reacting.

"You're not threatened by me?"

"No. I know the rules, no one said the words."

"Is that your only reason?" He asked as he took another step toward her, causing her back up and fall back on the bed. Her heart began to race and breathing became heavy, but the stone still did not react. This made the king smile as he advanced yet again on Sarah.

He leaned down to her, his hands on either side of her on the mattress, causing Sarah to lean back in hopes to earn some space between them.

"N…N…No, wait Jareth. I..."

"Mommy…" Called a sleepy voice down the hall, causing both figures to freeze. Sarah managed to slip out from under Jareth and walked up to the door. "J...Jareth...I need to …can you just wait here a moment? Please?" She said, a tone in her voice and the look in here eyes made him curious as he stood from the bed and nodded. He watched her leave the room and turn down the hall, hearing her voice comforting the child in the next room.

Jareth looked about the room and found it to be rather suiting for a young mother. Simple yet tasteful. But one thing seemed to stick out to him, of all the pictures in the room, excluding those of her father and brother, there were no pictures of a man in her life. No clothing or belongings the suggested one had never even set foot in her room, let alone in her home. The shuffling of feet caught his attention and he turned in time to see Sarah carrying a small girl in her arms into the room.

"There's some one I want you meet." She whispered to the girl, but looked directly at Jareth as if talking to both of them.

"Amelia, this is Jareth. A friend of mine." Amelia looked up from her mothers shoulder and straight into Jareth's eyes which widened as miss-matched eyes met a mirroring pair of miss-matched eyes. The man in the room took a moment for Amelia to register, but once her yes truly focused she smiled and crawled out of her mother's arms and walked over to him, "Nice to meet you Mr. Goblin King." She said and held out her hand. "My names Amelia." He looked down at the girl then to Sarah before he looked down again and knelt down to her and gently took her hand. "A pleasure, Amelia. I understand that it's your birthday today."

"Yes, I'm five." She said and held out her other hand, signifying her age in the number of fingers she held up on her hand. Sarah was curios for a moment on how he knew, but decided to drop it, he had many ways and wouldn't surprise her how many times he looked in.

"Well that's wonderful. I brought you a gift." He said and held out his hand as a little box appeared in his hand. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She said and opened the box and her eyes widened. "It's pretty" She said as she pulled out a silver chain that held a small crystal at the end. "Mommy look!" She called in excitement. "It beautiful." She said and walked over and helped Amelia put it on. Amelia turned and began to chatter with Jareth and Sarah found her self watching their interacting comforting. She stepped back unnoticed and sat down on the mattress as they continued to talk. This was what she ad dreamed of, talking, smiling, laughing. This was what she wanted for her daughter, this moment exactly. Tears began to well in her eyes as Amelia suddenly turned to her and ran up to the bed. "Mommy my wish came true, it finally came true. I wished for a daddy and I got one."

That short sentence suddenly brought everything in her world to come crashing down. She turned wide eyed to the five year old at her side and Jareth stood suddenly straight after the Childs statement. "Um...Am...Amelia, honey. Uh…I…think that you should go back to bed."

"But I want to stay up."

"No, your mother's right…it's late." Jareth said, hoping to break through the awkward moment that had settled over them.

"But I don't want to. "

"Amelia don't argue with your father."

Her heart suddenly froze and she could no longer breathe. The twin sets of eyes staired at her, one more fiercely then the other.

"Amelia, why...why don't you go to your room, I'll be there in a minute." This time the little girl didn't argue and she climbed off the bed and headed out the door, turning in and looked back at Jareth before disappearing down the hall.

Sarah heard the door shut and felt eyes boring into her back, but she didn't have the strength to face him.

"Father? Wished for a father? Whatever happened to this mysterious man who died before the child was born?"

The comment almost made her turn, but she only slightly smirked. "I knew you were spying on me."

"Answer me Sarah." He demanded, controlling his temper, but not with great ease.

"Though I could always feel you watching us, it amazes me that you never thought to come sooner, answer my calls, discover the truth…"

"Sarah, stop avoiding the question." He said as he suddenly grabbed her arms and forced her to stand and face him.  
"Jareth, don't you get it!" She yelled back and gripped his chest tightly. "Amelia is your daughter!" Jareth's eyes widened and he released her arms.

"No…that…that's not possible...we...we...we never…"

"We did, I don't know how, but we did. And that little girl in that room is a result of that night. She is yours."

He gently released her arms as she released her own hold on him. He stepped back and ran his gloved hand through his hair. He began to think of any possible reasoning for a child to be conceived out of the ordinary means, but the more he though of it, the more ridiculous and absurd the all were.

"Five years…" He whispered to himself, but his eyes widened and he looked up at the full moon and sighed, "Of course, the Lunar Solstice."

"The Lunar what?"

"The Lunar Solstice. It only happens once every one thousand years. It just so happened to land on the anniversary of the day you defeated me." He said and sat down in a chair Sarah had sat next to a books shelf.

"The lunar solstice is the day that our worlds are connected as our eclipsed moons overlap. It releases the overflow of magic and energy that a world we call the 'In-between' collects. It only releases so little and then is collected back into the In-between at the end of the night and the process starts again. It unpredictable and untapped and pure magic." He said and sighed, "She would have been born with a symbol of the In-between on the back of her neck." He said and Sarah nodded.

"Well, in safety for the child I'll have to retrieve some one to deal with it."

"Don't, it's already been taken care of." Sarah said as she wrapped her arms about herself.

"What?"

"Hoggle," she said with a sigh, knowing of the storm that was soon to follow. "He...he came with a friend from your world, Puck. He said he took care of it since he was also born with the same ability." She turned and fiddled with the stone around her neck, which still wasn't glowing.

"You mean to tell me that Higgle, The dwarf and that thorn in my side Puck, new of my child before I did!?" He yelled, causing her to turn.

"Yes, and you would have known first if I…" She trailed off as those tears that had been welling in her eyes began to flow.

"If you what?"

"If I wasn't afraid that you'd take her."

Jareth gave an aggravated chuckle as he ran his hand again through his hair. "Still playing the Victim Sarah? If I had wanted to take the child from you, don't you think I would have by now?"

"I did. But when she said her first word, I knew that I had to tell you." She said angrily, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You know what it was?"

"Probably something silly and naïve."

"Dada."

For second time that night he felt something inside of him clench as he looked back into her pained eyes.

"You were her first word and ever since then, I knew what she wanted more then anything when she blew out those candles. Even at two, I knew what she wanted. For five years I have cried, prayed, begged and even wished for you to show up, but you never came. I called for you Jareth because that little girl needed you, still needs you."

Jareth stood and turned, facing the window. He sighed and ran his hand across his forehead and was about to shriek when a blood chilling scream sounded from down the hall.

"Mommy! Monsters!" Amelia screamed and Sarah sighed, "I'll be right back" she said. It was nothing new that Amelia screamed in the night over monsters, she assumed it was just Amelia's imagination like always.

He wiped her tears from her face as she walked down the hall so not to worry her daughter and soon opened the door as she reached her daughters room.

"Amelia, you really need to…" She stopped in mid sentence as her eyes widened ad the shadow looming over her daughter. A flash of red eyes turned to her and a low growl emanated from the shadow, as did the smell of sulfur, as its massive form turned to Sarah and behind it, a small part of the same shadow held Amelia tightly in its grasp, the tiny girl struggling to get free as tears fell from her eyes. . Sarah screamed and a light began to shine from her necklace as she tried to run in and grab Amelia. The light burned the shadows, a hissing sound coming off what appeared to be its skin where the light touched it. He roared loudly and pushed Sarah away. The force sent her flying back into the hall as Jareth came running from the bedroom and into too see a black mass slam the door. Sarah jumped from the wall she had hit cross from the door and tried to open, but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Jareth asked as he tried to help get the door open.

"Something's in there, it has Amelia!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Amelia's voice cried from the other side of the door in fear.

"Hold on baby we're coming!" Sarah shouted as she rammed her shoulder into the door trying to get it open.

After many attempts, the two hit the door simultaneously and then fell through the door way. The pair looked up as the massive shadow held Amelia up and made to go out the window.

"Amelia!" Sarah called as she ran forward and took her daughters hand as the sulfur shadow started to go out the window. The light from the protection stone grew immensely and the same hissing sound could be heard from the strange mass that held onto Amelia. The creature roared and released the child who fell into her mothers arms. Sarah clung to her daughter tightly, the glow still bright from the protection stone. She looked out the window and saw the red eyes mass float off a few feet before turning back to the window and headed back in full force. Jareth ran up and grabbed Sarah, pulling her and Amelia from the window as the mass came crashing back in through the window. Jareth held them close with his back to the implosion of the bedroom wall, blocking Sarah and Amelia from the shards of glass, wood and brick that had made up the window and the wall that held it there that were flung across the room. Jareth looked over his shoulder as the dust began to clear and saw the shadow growing in size and changing its shape. "Sarah, take Amelia and run."

"But Jareth…"  
"Don't argue with me, just go." She nodded and stood and ran for the door, grabbing her keys and slipping on sandals at the door, carrying Amelia all the way down the stairs and out into the parking lot of their building.  
Back in the apartment, Jareth turned to the foggy mass that had turned into a fathomable form, but one he had not quiet expected.

It was a Daemon.

"This is not your realm Daemon! And to attack this human of all there are in this realm has marked your grave."

"Spare me Fey!" He chuckled menacingly in a dark and deep voice. "Your threats do not fear me as your power cannot scathe me."

"Like that insignificant charm did?" he said in a smirk that made the Daemon glare, "Or the power of my father that locked your kind away."

"Silence!" With a wave of the Daemons hand, a wind gust forced Jareth into the wall. "Now tell me where she took the child and I may be swayed to make your death quick and painless." Jareth glared as the same force with the flick of wrist was sent back at the Daemon, sending him to the floor. But when he picked him self up, all that was left on int Jareth's place were a few specks of glitter and feathers floating through the air.

The daemon glared and grit his teeth and slammed his fists into the floor with a roar of defeat before vanishing into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Makings of a Dream

Chapter 5

Sarah scooped Amelia out of the car and headed inside the building and to the elevator, clutching her daughter to her chest. As the doors shut and she held a crying Amelia to her, trying to comfort her as her own tears lightly fell against her cheeks as thoughts of the events at her apartment came rushing at her all at once. Jareth showing up, telling him the truth and Amelia meeting him for the first time had all come crashing down when that beast had tried to abduct Amelia. She walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Catherine's door. "Catherine! Catherine please, open the door." Sarah pounded on the door to Catherine's apartment. Catherine turned on the lights and ran out of her bedroom, tying her robe closed as she went. She rushed to the door and opened it after undoing the locks, "Sarah, what's wrong?" She asked as she stepped out of the way for Sarah who walked in carrying Amelia.

"You…you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I just need to hide here for a bit."

"Hide? From what?" She asked as she shut the door and locked the dead bolt and walked with them over to the. Sarah placed Amelia on the floor who then headed over to sit on the couch as Sarah turned to talk with Catherine when Amelia froze and screamed.

"That!" Amelia cried as she pointed at the balcony as a shadow moved across the curtains.

"Amelia get back!" Sarah said as she grabbed her daughter and the charm began to glow around Sarah's neck.

But outside on the balcony, the figure became alert to the scream and suddenly ran across the balcony and entered through the bedroom doors, a voice calling Catherine's name.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Called a male voice, worried and fearful and a tall dark figure came around the corner and out of Catherine's bedroom. Sarah reached out and flipped on the lights and her eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of a lion faced man.

"Oh my god…" The necklace began to glow brighter as she backed away.

"Oh no, Sarah no. This is Vincent, he won't hurt you." Catherine said as she stepped up to Vincent, who wrapped an arm around her, both looking at Sarah and the glowing stone oddly. But when Sarah witnessed Catherine walk up to the man with out fear or this strange figure harming her. Amelia clung to her mother as the lion faced man, or Vincent as Catherine had called him, looked from her and her mother before turning back to Catherine.

The glow of the Protection Stone started to dim as she straightened up and let her fear and anxiety ebb away.

"Considering all the strange circumstances in my life, he isn't the first."

An hour later, full of introductions and unbelievable explaining on both sides. Catherine looked on at Sarah oddly as she finished her explaining with a sigh and rubbing of her forehead.

"So…Amelia's father is alive? AND a king?"

Sarah nodded and rolled her eyes, "And Karen always questions my choices in men." She said lightheartedly to help ease the tension and disbelief in the air.

"And something's after you and Amelia?"

Sarah nodded again and looked to the other couch where Amelia lay sleeping, clutching her Bear tightly to her as Vincent gently placed a blanket over her.

"I'm sorry about bringing all of this on you all at once, but…I can't go home just yet and I'm afraid what ever it was that found us at home will still be there or find us again. Or even find us here." Sarah said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

Vincent watched a Catherine placed a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder as Sarah cupped her face with both her hands, muttering things to herself, listing of suggestions in what to do next. He couldn't tell as he turned back to Amelia.

So small…so frail and frightened. He stood and turned to the women on the other couch. "I know where you can go." Vincent said, causing both women to turn. "My home, no one could find you there. Many people live there and are happy among the old and forgotten tunnels below the city streets and subways."

"Yes, that's a great idea. I can fill in for you at work and find something to tell your parents."

Sarah looked at the both of them and then to her daughter. "In the morning, let Amelia sleep." Catherine said and gave her friend a comforting smile.

Sarah nodded and stood with Catherine and Vincent. "Thank you…thank you both so much." She said a bit shaky as Catherine then pulled Sarah into her arms.

"I should go...the suns about to rise and I should talk with Father." Vincent said as Catherine released Sarah.

"I'll walk you to the balcony, Sarah, there are some extra blankets and a pillow in the closet." Catherine told her and walked out to the balcony with Vincent as Sarah went to the closet.

"Thank you Vincent. This means a lot to me."

"I know Catherine, I can feel how much this woman means to you, and her child. You care for them greatly." He said, looking to her as they stopped at her balcony. A breeze played with her hair as it danced around her face and shoulders, as if begging Vincent to take it into his fingers. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair and she looked back into his eyes, but a worried fell over her.

"Vincent…I'm worried. What if whatever's after Amelia and Sarah comes looking for them in the haven? I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you or father or any of the others."

He sighed and gently ran his hand out of her hair and onto her cheek, "You don't need to be worried, I promise, everything will be fine."

She nodded as he then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and turned to climb over the balcony's edge and disappeared into the darkness.

The next day, Sarah had chanced going back to her apartment and had quickly gathered clothing for her and Amelia and stuffed them into bags and had made a call to Amelia's school, excusing her for a few days. But as she was finishing with her packing, she turned to her bed and pulled out her gun from its hiding place and stuffed it into her purse. She looked around her room again then noticed something odd…the mirror had been broken.

"No...Hoggle…Hoggle...can you hear me? Hoggle please answer me!" She called into the mirror, placing her hands on the frame. "Puck…Ludo…Jareth…" She sighed as she ran her hand over the mirror. Who or whatever was after them must have smashed the mirror, knowing that it was a way she was able to contact those in the labyrinth.

"Jareth…please be alright." She whispered and she turned to the door, grabbing the bags and hurrying back out of her home and drove to Central park, where Catherine and Amelia were waiting for her. She followed the path that Catherine had told her about and she gave a sigh of relief when she rounded a group of trees and found them waiting at an entrance to what looked like an old drainage pipe.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah… the apartments a mess though." She said with a sigh and Catherine lead them inside and reached over and flipped some sort of switch that caused a panel to open and waiting on the other side was Vincent, "Welcome." He said as he opened the gate and let them enter, closing the gate and brick wall behind them.

"Father has agreed, but he would like to meet you and Amelia, make sure you're both fully aware of everything down here and to make sure you're both in good health." Sarah nodded confusedly and, taking Amelia's hand in her, followed after Vincent and Catherine.

"So, your father, he's like you right?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly." Vincent said as he led them through tangles of tunnels and corridors and Sarah found herself remising for the deeper they went, the more it felt familiar…almost like coming home. "I was found as an infant in front of St. Vincent's Hospital."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't realize."

"It's quite alright Sarah." He told her and gave her a smile that strangely reminded her of Sir Didymus. She smiled back and picked up Amelia as they continued walking and soon came across groups of people who lined the tunnels. Each person they passed looked up at Sarah and Amelia, murmurs of Strangers following after them. Amelia buried her face in her mothers shoulder till they passed a couple of children that sat with their own mother. The little girl was just a bit older then Amelia gave a tiny smile and waved as Amelia looked up at her.

"All of these people live here?"

"Yes. They all live here comfortably and happy with help from people who live up top called Helpers. Children go out and play in the parks all the time." Catherine said as they began to descend lower and lower into the tunnels. More of a strange nostalgic feeling washed over her as she looked over the people they passed. Soon a little girl about Amelia's age came up and tugged on Vincent's make shift cloak.

"Yes?" He asked as he knelt to the little girl's level. She shied away from Sarah and Amelia and whispered something in Vincent's ear and held a pair of shoes that look like they had been made from left over parts of clothes and other shoes. Vincent smiled, "That's very kind of you." He said and turned to Sarah, "She wants to give an extra pair of shoes to Amelia, after she noticed that she has none." He said and Sarah knelt down to the little girl's level and smiled, "thank you, that's very sweet." She said as Amelia turned, "Thank you." She said and smiled as the little girl handed over the shoes and ran off to rejoin her mother and father. Sarah helped Amelia put on the shoes and took her hand as they continued following Vincent inside a large circular room, alit with many candles and the walls were aligned with shelves and stacks of many various books and odds and ends of all kinds along with old looking furniture and little nick-knacks from all over the world as it seemed. Sarah stared in awe as she continued to looked around the room till her eyes stopped at the crouched over form of an older man whose aged face reminded her of the Labyrinths old Wiseman who went around arguing with his hat.

"Father..."

"Oh Vincent come in." He called with out looked up from his book, "I was thinking of what you told me what Catherine friend had said and remembered a book that mentioned something similar." He said and finally looked up and was surprised to see a little face in his. "Oh...Hello..." He said and looked over to Vincent and Catherine as Sarah grabbed hold of Amelia, "Sorry." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Father this is Sarah Williams, the one whom I told you about and her daughter, Amelia."

"Oh...I apologize. I'm Father...it's more a title really." He chuckled as he shook Sarah's hand. "I must say when Vincent told me your story...i was rather skeptical."

"It's alright. It rather unbelievable. Almost like this place…It's very beautiful."

HE gave a smiled and thanked her, "Please sit. I would like to talk with you about this. I..." He stopped as Amelia came in between them again and climbed into her mothers lap as Sarah sat down. "Um...could we talk privately?"

Sarah looked worried when he insinuated her leaving Amelia alone for even a minuet. "Its alright...she can go and play with the other children while you I talk." He said as Catherine came up to Amelia, "Dose that sound fun sweetie? You can even go and talk with that little girl who gave you the shoes." Catherine said as Vincent went out into the hall to find one of the children, soon coming with a few who all looked eager to meet someone new. "Can I Mommy?"

"Y...yes. Go on." She said and hoisted Amelia out of her lap, "Oh wait." She called and had Amelia turn around and removed the Protection stone from around her neck and placed it around Amelia's neck, feeling better now that she had it as Amelia ran off with the children.  
Sarah watched hesitantly as Amelia disappeared around the corner. She gave a sigh and Catherine placed a hand on her shoulder and had her sit down. "It's alright. She is going to be ok."

She nodded as Father sat in front of her. "Now, tell me everything."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Underground, Jareth was livid and the Labyrinth was in a flurry of worry and dread. "Have you found anything?!" The Goblin King shouted at the sniveling hoard of goblins that looked around for the one who would be the unlucky soul to tell him what had been found.

"N...No s...sire. L…Lady Sarah has...has not returned to her home and she has not called for goblins." The little Goblin Knight said with a shudder, fearing the Kings anger.

"Then keep looking! The Lady Sarah and her child must be found now!" He yelled ferociously, causing the Goblins to run out of the throne room in fear. He began to pace impatiently and summoned a crystal, but it was cloudy. "The damn Protection stone. It's blocking me from seeing them. With Sarah as frightened as she is, the stones magic is blocking even mine." He sighed and flopped into his throne. A light chuckle sounded in the room, "I do not have time for you, you troublesome little imp!" He snapped as Puck made himself known, sitting in the window sill that over looked the goblin city.

"They are safe you know." He said with a smirk.

"How do you know?" Jareth snapped angrily at the white haired troublemaker. "Because, the worlds haven't come to an end. You know what I speak of. If that demon were to get a hold of little Amelia, he would undoubtedly try and take over if not destroy both worlds" He said as he played with a feather absentmindedly.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his collar and slammed into a wall by a livid Jareth.

"You are testing my patients!" He yelled angrily, "I already know what could happen if they were ever found. Stop tormenting me with your words and help me. But if you continue to waste my time, I swear to the gods, that I will throw you back into that mirror and shatter it!" He yelled in the face of Puck, who went from carefree to serious. "Do not think, dear King, that I am playing on your emotions and concerns for them. I too am concerned for my friendship with the Lady Sarah and little Amelia. I am sorry that I have known before you and that you missed the early years of your Child's life. But if you don't let me go now you will never get to know the years to come." He said as he tried to peal the gloved hands of the king from his person.

"Is that to be a threat?"

"No my King, but a certainty."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he let go of Puck who looked up at Jareth before simply snapping his fingers, bringing his mirror into the throne room. He turned and held out his hands as the surface and their reflections rippled and changed to show the red eyed demon searching the city."

"Darktanion searches in vain, when he is truly looking at them now." Puck said as he lowered his hands and left the image of the angered Daemon.

"Looking at them? How?" Jareth asked as puck turned back to him. "They are underground."

"Underground? Wouldn't we know they were here? As the king of the underground and the labyrinth…I would feel them here..." He stated as he began to panic.

"No...No...Underground there." He said and focused in on the city.

"Below the city streets. A city with in a city." The image changed from the Daemon to the crowded streets of New York to the tunnels where a group of running children, or a certain child, caught his eye.

"Amelia!" He stepped up to the mirror and released a deep sigh of relief as he looked over the child and spotted the necklace. "The protection stone…how is it that you can find her if she is wearing it and I could not?"

"The protection stone learns to recognize certain magic's and certain fears. Sarah's fear of you finding out about the child and possibly taking Amelia away from her and your checking in, caused the stone to recognize you and stops your magic from finding her, until her fears say otherwise. I on the other hand who have know them for so long, she is not fearful of me."

He gave a sigh and nodded as he turned back to Puck, "Show me Sarah." He said and Puck nodded and waved his hand and Sarah was a sight to behold in the candle lit room and Jareth released another sigh. But as Sarah stood, the image in the mirror caused him to freeze as he saw a lion faced man standing next to her.

"What is a Lioganda doing there?"


	6. Chapter 6

Makings of a Dream

Chapter 6

Sarah sighed tiredly as she sat there with them and ran a hand through her hair. "And I haven't been able to call him since and with out a mirror, I can even get a hold of Puck." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think you should go and rest now my dear. If all that you say is true, your` perfectly safe here." Father said as he stood.

Sarah looked up at him and nodded, "Thank you again for letting me and Amelia to stay here. If anything were to happen I…"

"Please don't worry about it, we may not look it, but we are capable to protect our selves." He explained as Sarah stood, "Vincent will show you to your room and I can have someone bring Amelia back to you."

She nodded and stood as Vincent came forward and took one of her bags to help her. "Thank you again." She said as Vincent showed her out of the room and down the tangled halls again to the living quarters.

"What do think Father?"

"Well...Catherine. It's a rather unbelievable story." Father said unbelieving. "Do you believe everything she says?"

Catherine sighed and looked up at him, "I admit that you are right Father, but...that necklace, the one she gave Amelia to wear, I saw it glow when she thought Vincent was this thing that had attacked them back at their home. It lit up around her…I can't explain that." She said. "But even with out it, I would still believe her."

Father gave a small, yet proud smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's why you are such a good and caring person Catherine." Catherine gave a smile and nodded, "Thank you for taking them in Father, I greatly appreciate it." Father nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Further into the caverns, Vincent led Sarah into a room where a single bed lay against the far wall. Candles, like the rest of the underground city, lined the walls and gave the room a warm and subtle glow that made the room eerie and beautiful all at once. She placed the one bag she had with her on the bed as Vincent sat the other in a chair that sat near by. "If you need anything, Mary's room is not to far from here, will get you what you need while you are here and can reach me if you need my help." She nodded and turned, thanking him as Amelia was brought in, holding hands with a blond hair boy no older then Toby. Looked a little like him with his blond hair and light colored eyes.

"Ah Mouse, thank you for finding Amelia for me." He said as Amelia smiled up at the boy, "Thanks Mouse. I really liked your Raccoon."

"Mouse glad you like him, maybe you can come help Mouse out while Amelia still here." He said and smiled as he turned back to Vincent and Sarah, where he stopped and smiled big. "Sarah, this is Mouse. Mouse this is Sarah Williams, Amelia's mother."

"Nice to meet Sarah."

She gave a smile, how his mixed up yet understandable and sweet words made her think of Ludo. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Mouse." She said as Amelia walked over to her mother and started to excitedly tell her about Mouse's room and all the things he had, "He's even an inventor Mommy!"

"An inventor?" Sarah said as she knelt down to her level, listening to her daughter tell her little tale.

"Mouse more like fixer then…then inventor."

"Modesty is a fine virtue Mouse, but you have created wonderful things that help us all a great deal down here." Vincent said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "But come, they need some rest." Vincent turned back to Sarah, "Sleep well." He said and Sarah nodded, thanking him and said her good byes to mouse. She turned and began to take out everything out of the bag and when Amelia's back was turned as she explored the room, Sarah pulled out her side arm and hid it under her pillow. She continued to pack away their things when Amelia came and sat on the bed. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Daddy?"

Sarah froze and slowly looked up at her daughter. "I'm right aren't I? That man that came last night before the Monster. The Goblin King from your stories…he is my Daddy."

Sarah let out a long sigh as she placed the bag on the floor and sat on the bed, pulling her daughter up to her as she leaned against the head of the bed. "Yes my darling, it's true. The Goblin King…Jareth, He is your father." She said, "I know now I should have told you sooner. But you see…Mommy…hurt Daddy very badly a long time ago when Mommy was younger, when I was selfish and spoiled." She said, hating herself from the inside-out for being such a brat when she was younger. "But...something happened, something special and still...not quite understood, but none the less welcome, gave me you. My beautiful baby girl and the minute I saw how you had his eyes…I knew. I knew that he was your Daddy. And I am sorry I never told you...told him." She said as tear began to fall down her cheeks. A tiny hand reached out and brushed her tears away, "Don't cry Mommy... I am sure Daddy forgives you. I know, because I do." Amelia said to her mother who looked up to her and gave a tiny sad smile as she hugged her daughter close.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't long till Amelia had fallen asleep in her mothers arms and Sarah lay along side her, running her fingers gently through her daughters hair. The sounds of footsteps echoed and she turned, placing her hand under the pillow. It was late now and she wondered who would be wondering about at that late hour. She suddenly turned, aiming the gun at a figure that made her gasp as the old and short hunched over figure flinched.

"Whoa! Easy there Chika…the old man can't take no surprises, if ya know what I mean." Said the Spanish accented bird topped hat that sat on the head of the elderly Wise man. She gasped and placed the gun down on a side table. "Wiseman…I'm so glad to see you" she said happily as she practically through herself at the Wise man, but fell through him.

"Oh dear..."

Sarah caught herself on the wall and slowly and sadly turned back to him.

"I'm sorry my dear...but I have not the energy, ability or means to venture to your world any longer. But I have a way to project myself before you in this time of great danger. I must do it quickly." He said as he walked up to Sarah. "You must return my lady. Return back to Labyrinth. Only there and in the castle and care of his Highness will you and the young Princess be safe." He said.

"What? The Labyrinth…No…I...I can't." She said shakily. "I...I can't take Amelia there."

"But you must…you must return. The Daemon, Darktainon, is the most powerful and ruthless of all his kind and he will stop a nothing to have the power your daughter still possesses."

"Power? No. Puck assured me that he stopped it..."

"The senseless little imp couldn't find his own mirror if he were staring at his own reflection." Snapped the Wise man. "There is only one that can stop that kind of power...High King Oberon. His Highness's father. What Puck did was short lived not only due to your protection stone stopping him when the Princess was just a babe, but that Puck has not the means to take on such powerful magic, no matter had he been the first to be born of the Lunar Solstice."

"But even if I wanted to, I can't! I have tried calling to him before. He, nor any of his Goblins, came for me or Amelia."

"It's because of the necklace...and your fear. The necklace has learned to protect you not only from his Highness, but the goblins as well. How fortunate that I was able to appear before you now." He said as he turned to the still sleeping Amelia. "Speaking of that me old Amigo, we better go." The Hat said nervously.

"Yes, we have stayed for far too long. He will sense us."

Sarah looked up at them, "The Daemon?"

"Yes, he will feel the magic I am using now, if I don't leave now, he will find you. Hurry my lady, get over your fears…then will the stone let you call to him and remember my words. The way forward is sometimes the way back."

"Iya! Not this crap again!" The Hat snapped as they began to fade.

"Wait, I still don't know what that means."

"Your future…it came due to reliving the past." He said and pointed to Amelia before fully vanishing.

Sarah turned to Amelia…her future…raising that little girl, conceived of a dream of a ball room from her past. She stood and went back to the bed with a sigh as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair. She turned to grab the gun and place it back in its hiding place when a large red hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. She let out a quite, strangled cry as the hand suddenly lifted her off the bed and slammed against the stone wall, causing her to lose grip of the gun which clattered to the floor and slid to a stop in the middle of the floor.

"That foolish old man...in order to save you, he led me right to you." The Daemon chuckled as he held Sarah against the wall as her feet dangled over the floor as she fought to free her neck from the clawed hand of the Daemon, Darktanion.

"It was smart of you to put the necklace on her…even in the same room, I cannot feel her energy." He said as his grip tightened on her neck and caused her to gasp out for air.

A shuffling from behind caused them to turn as Amelia turned over on her side and Sarah's eyes bulged in fear of her daughter waking and having to see the Monster again. But as long as she kept the Protection Stone around her neck, she was safe and Sarah felt a form of relief flow through her as the lack of oxygen was taking its tole on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sarah!" Jareth pounded on the mirror, as if it would take him through to her and to be at her side, but it wasn't working. "Damn! Puck do something!" He ordered and Puck looked angry, "I can't! Weren't you listening? I have no mirrors to travel through! She has to call for you to come after her."

Jareth glared as he turned back in horror as Sarah's face began to lose its color. He felt so helpless and useless. Not being able to protect his own daughter or the woman he cared so deeply for.

And now he was forced to stand by and watch the destruction of his family and the future of not only his kingdom, but his future with them.

"_M…Mommy?"_ The small voice of his daughter called and his eyes widened as he turned to the image of Amelia who slowly sat up in bed and the Daemon turned to her.

"No…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah's eyes began to drift shut as Amelia called out to her as the Daemon turned Amelia and smirked. "Child..." He said in a hissing voice and a smile that sent chills down Amelia's spine, as he pulled Sarah from the wall and dragged her back and lessened his grip so Sarah could breath again as she coughed and gasped for air. Amelia looked horrified as she sat up shakingly and frightened, too frightened to move away. The necklace began to glow as to create a barrier around her to block the Daemon as he reached out for her. He pulled back with a hiss as the barrier stung against his fingers. She flinched and shook terribly as he pulled his fingers back and gave a chilling chuckle. "Child…take off the charm…"

"No…" Sarah gave out a strangled cry as she still tried to free her throat from his hand and he glared and tightened his grip.

"Mommy!" She screamed, but was too frozen in fear to move, to run to her mother nor run for help.

"Let her go. Please!" Amelia begged as tears rolled down her face.

"Take off the charm and I will let her go." He said with a smirk.

Sarah struggled for air and the words to she tried to say as her heart began to race in fear and lack of air. In reaction to her fear, the Protection Stone continued to glow strongly.

"Take it off and come with me, and your mother may live."

Amelia placed her fingers on the charm ready to lift it up over her head, but stopped. "Let her go first." She said bravely, hoping he would release her mother.

He gave a glare and squeezed harder onto Sarah's neck and lifting her up to face her daughter. "You are in no position to bargain child!" He said angrily, "Now remove the charm!" Amelia gasped and latched her fingers around the chain and lifted the necklace.

The monster smiled and with a great throw, through Sarah across the room, colliding with the wall.

"Mommy!" Amelia jumped off the bed to go to her mother's side but was grabbed by the back of her shirt. "Mommy!" She screamed and tried to get free of the Daemons hold.

It took a moment for Sarah to regain her self and to catch her breath. She turned onto her stomach and looked up at the Daemon as he picked a struggling Amelia up, letting out a chuckle as he held her up.

"Finally! The unlimited power of all worlds is mine!" Darktanion laughed, his laughter making the room itself feel like it shook. Sarah started to pick herself up when she saw the gun right in front of her. She grabbed it and aimed at the Daemon and pulled the trigger hitting him once in the shoulder. He let out a loud roar that echoed down the halls after the echoing sound of the gun. In the sudden shot to the shoulder, his grip on the five-year old loosened on her and she fell to her knees.

"Amelia run! Get help!" She shouted as she stood as best she could.

Amelia scrambled to her feet and ran for the door, grabbing the necklace as she went.

"Get back here!" He roared and charged for the child as Sarah pulled the trigger again and three shots left the barrel. "Not this time!" Darktanion shouted and raised his hands as he stopped them in the air. With a flick of a wrist, the projectiles turned around and sent them flying back at Sarah.

She made to dodged but as she turned to jump out of the way, she was struck down. One bullet entered her shoulder, another dug through her side and the other embedded into her thigh. She screamed and fell to her side as the Daemon turned into the black and red fog form he had taken when he first came after Amelia and then flew through the tunnels after the child.

Sarah gripped at her leg as let out a cry in pain as screams echoed down the halls and tunnels. She turned over onto her belly and with her good arm pulled her self up as best as she could and leaned on the rock wall and started to limp her way out into the many tangling halls. "Amelia…" She whispered as she slowly left her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amelia ran through the tunnels, the necklace casting off a light as bright as her fears were strong.

"You can't run from me child!" The unearthly voice rang around her. The underground dwellers began to rise at the sounds of a gun firing in the darkness of the tunnels, clinking of pipes lined the walls as some went out to investigate. Darktanion Let out a roar of annoyance and returned to his natural state and leapt over the girl and cut her off.

"I tire of this game Princess. Now you will come with me." He said with a snap and reached out for her. Amelia gasped and blocked her self with her arms and the necklace's light grew brighter as it swung out in front of her.

His flesh burned where the light hit him. Further down the tunnel, Vincent had already been awake, watching Catherine sleep in his arms. She had stayed to ensure her friends safety, but also due to Vincent's protectiveness and convinced her to stay, which wasn't that difficult to do, in the tunnels incase what was chasing Sarah and Amelia, would go after her. But he had never thought it would follow them to his home miles beneath the street. Catherine, awake now, ran after Vincent as fast as her legs could carry her as the taps on the pipes became more and more frantic, the sounds of unmistakable gun shots and a chilling roar traveled up the pipes.

They soon rounded the corner onto the horrific sight as the large red Daemon stood of the small and shaking form of Amelia.

"Oh my god...Amelia!" Catherine pitched forward to run at Amelia's attacker, to give Amelia a chance to get away.

"No Catherine!" Vincent made to grab her but it was too late, she took off and threw all of her body weight onto the monster in front of Amelia which sent him tumbling into the rock wall and further into the light. He roared even louder and pushed Catherine off of him and turned to face Catherine when another roar rang out and Vincent lunged at him. He Pushed the red monster into the wall again as Catherine scrambled to her feet and grabbed Amelia and looked back to Vincent as he through Darktanion down. "Go Catherine!" He roared as her stood between her and Darktanion.

"Vincent..."

"Go!" He yelled as Darktanion began to stand and Catherine stood, looking back only once as she took Amelia and ran from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her.

Further down the hall, Sarah continued to stumble down the hall as he blood left an ever threatening trail that signed how much longer she had. She held herself on the wall and looked around as her breath began to wane.

"A…Amelia!" She cried out before she fell to the floor and into a small pool of her own blood. She breathed heavily as she looked up at the rock ceiling, "J...Jareth…I...I…I wish you were here…" She sighed as she eyes fluttered shut.

It was as if a gust of wind had broke into the tunnels and soon Jareth was at her side, "Sarah...Hold on. " He whispered as he removed his cape and draped it over Sarah and he scooped her up.

"Amelia." She whispered as her head fell against his chest, "Amelia."

"On the way." He said before disappearing in a burst of glitter.

Catherine ran as fast as she could, holding the crying girl as she rounded the corner. She sighed and braced herself on the wall as she tried to catch her breath and ran her hands over the small girls hair, trying to calm her fears.

"Mommy...I want Mommy." Amelia cried into Catherine's shoulder and gripped tightly to her clothing.

"Its 'll find her and get you both out of here." The glow of the necklace brightened and faded in small rhythm of the child's beating heart as she gripped it tightly. Catherine pushed off the wall and continued to run through the tunnels as fast as she could and without delay. She nearly stumbled near the entrance to Central park as a blood curdling roar ripped through the tunnels, "Vincent.." She felt his pain and his worry and anger, but with it she felt his urgency for her to get as far away as possible. She turned and continued out into the night air, through the tunel entrance.

She placed Amelia on the ground and held her hand tightly as they ran through the park and hadn't made it very far when a burst of glitter filled the air and Jareth with an injured Sarah in his arms, stood before them.

"Daddy!" Amelia cried out and she broke free and ran toward her father and clung to his legs. "Mommy. Is..is she?"

"She will be alright." He said as he gave her a gentle and fond smile before turning back to Catherine, "Thank you." He said as he met her curious and shocked gaze, but it was soon broken as two large figures emerged from the tunnel, one carrying the other.

"Filthy Lioganda!" Darktanion yelled as he tossed Vincent to the ground at Catherine's feet.

"Vincent!" She cried out and knelt to him, holding him close to her and ran her fingers through his hair. The Daemon looked directly at Jareth as he used his magic to gently place Sarah on the ground and slowly stepped around her, Amelia at his heels.

"Amelia...stay back." He said, causing her to stop as he continued, going to meet the threat head on.

"Well..the prodigal son returns." The Daemon hiss through his teeth. Jareth said nothing as he faced down the threat to his family.

"You threaten my child..injure her mother. You risk the lives of all in the Three Kingdoms. You face grave charges,worse then what my father would have you."

"Spare me the justice that your father could not give properly..like that vain little excuse of Banishment. How pathetic. His barriers are weak, so is he who made them and his son. You might as well hand the girl over to me and make the deaths of the the worlds quick and easy." Darktanion smirked with a confident air about him as the magic in the air began to thicken, so much so one could nearly choke on it. Jareth glared at the Daemon with such fury the magic let out a soft crackle in the air, causing the monster to chuckle.

"Oh yes, Might King. Give into your hatred, give me your anger. Oh it is divine...I can just taste your fury." He hissed through his sharp teeth before he inhaled the air in deeply.

"If a taste is all you acquire, then it is what you shall have. Jareth raised his hands into the air and a fire of hellish heat shot out and engulfed the Daemon who let out a growl as he blocked the flames to the best of his ability till he swung his arms open wide and dispersed the flames. He glared at the king who smirked as crystals surrounded the daemon who looked at them confusingly till Jareth held out his hand a spark flew from his gloved fingertips and hit the crystals, creating an electric net that began to close around the Daemon. Darktanion roared at the pain of the net against his skin as the Goblin king turned and scooped Sarah up again, Amelia clinging to him again, staring at the monster in front of them.

Jareth turned to Catherine who held Vincent in her arms. He walked over to them, ignoring the cries of the beast. "I have people who can help him. What this world has to offer can not save him." He said as she turned to him and with tear filled eyes and nodded, "Please...save him." She said whispering.

He nodded back to her as a crystal appeared in midair and flashed a bright light, taking them all from the realm of the Aboveground.

The daemon roared loudly in defeat as he swung his arms again, shattering the crystals that made up the net.

"Temper temper..." said a disembodied voice from behind as footsteps muffled in the soft grass came up behind. "And here I thought Daemons could hold their own. Am I to be mistaken oh Great Lord of the Un `to lahas Tribe?"

Darktanion glared at the Man above him as he stood and soon towered over him like he did all others. "No, we can hold our own." he said most threateningly.

"But not against such a simple charm as this?" he said as he crushed what was left of a crystal under his boot.

"Soon I will have the girl, soon the underground will be mine to control and you will have the powers of the In-between and do with them as you see fit." Said the dark figure as he wandered off and vanished.

"Yes...soon. You, my pawn will play your finally move and all will be mine.."

((Sorry again for the looooooooooooooooooooooooong wait on this chapter, i have just had alot of changes in my life, one right after the other and have only had enough time to finish this chapter and start on the next. Promise, i will have the other up soon. Please read and Review.))


	7. Chapter 7

Makings of a dream

Chapter 7

A sore and constant throbbing was what she awoke to. Coming from her head and side, Sarah was jarred awake at the feeling and tried to sit up but a small weight kept her in place. She looked down to see Amelia laying over her, sleeping soundly over her mother's chest, cleaning to the sheets that covered her mother's chest.

"Amelia..." She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close to her till the pain was took much and she hissed in pain as she released her daughter and laid back on the bed. She sighed and looked around the room, stopping when her eyes came to rest on a sleeping Goblin King. His head hung to the side, his hair tousled and his clothes slightly disheveled. She felt a small smile pull at her cheeks and a stir on her chest and she turned back to Amelia who lifted her head.

"Mo...Mommy? Mommy, you're awake!" Amelia said excitedly and hugged her mother happily till Sarah hissed in pain again. "Oh...sorry." she said.

"It's alright sweetheart, Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." she said as she looked over her mother, "Are you okay?"

"Yes baby. I'm okay."

"That's good. Daddy and I were worried about you." Sarah felt a gentle blush at the mention of Jareth's worry and turned to him as he started to stir from the commotion. "Sarah, you're awake. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"A little."

"I'll have the healers come in and see to you but after we get something in you." He said as he helped her gently into an up right position. "Thank you Jareth."

"For what?"

"Saving us."

It was strange, the effect those words had on him as he turned back to her, "Always." His words, or word, made her blush and she smiled a bit before tuning away when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Amelia said as she leaped from the bed and ran to the door, "Good morning princess. Your highness. I brought some breakfast for you all. I thought it best to come here since you have seemed to have problem leaving her side. Said a goblin servant as she as others came in with trays.

"For once, good timing Maud."

"What you mean, 'For once.'? I've always had good timing." She chuckled. "Glad to see your awake dear." Said the kindly chubby goblin servant as she sat a tray in Sarah's lap and the two others on a small table near by for Amelia and Jareth. "After you're done eating little one, let's get you washed and dressed." she said with a smile to Amelia who nodded happily as she thanked the goblin and climbed off the bed and went to the small table to eat as the lady goblin walked over to Sarah.

"Milady. I'm Maud. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thank you Maud." The Goblin nodded and bowed and turned to Jareth.

"Will there be anything else your Majesty?"

"Send for the Healers. That will be all Maud since you seem to already have everything else well in hand." He said and bowed his head to her and she bowed in return.

"Thank you Sire. Enjoy your meal." She said as she led the other two goblins out of the room. Sarah looked at her food and sighed as she fiddled with her food.

"I thought as much." Sarah said.

"What would that be?"

"That I'm back...beside the room decor and a goblin servant. I had a feeling I was back in the Underground. It feels so familiar." she said and gave a tiny smile, "Almost warm and welcome."

"That's the deep magic of the Labyrinth welcoming you back. Weather you ever knew it or not, you had quite an effect on this place." He said with out looking at her, "more then you'll ever know." he whispered to him self. "You should eat, gather your strength again." he said and sat wit Amelia silently listening to the child talk over her meal. The breakfast went on that way, silent, a little awkward, the only one seeming to not be effected by it at all was Amelia as she talked continuously, even when breakfast was done and the healers came back in to check up on Sarah.

"Alright little miss, lets get you cleaned up." Said the same chubby servant from before as the others that followed her gathered the trays and she gently took Amelia's hand and lead her to the door, "Get some rest mommy." Amelia called as she waved as she left the room. Sarah was a little apprehensive about letting Amelia go off, but she wore the stone and that, even if only just slightly, eased her mind.

* * *

Back in the Aboveground, all hell had broken loose.

News of Sarah's apartment begin practically destroyed reached the ears of her office and eventually her family, who were still in the city waiting in their hotel room impatiently for news of Sarah and Amelia.

"Any idea who would want to hurt your daughter?" Asked the investigator as he turned back to the worried father. "We have a list of suspects, criminal she crossed and put away through out her years at the DA's office. Have you noticed anyone following your daughter or hanging around her apartment or your granddaughter's school since you all have arrived?"

"No not at all."

"We looked through your daughter and your granddaughters things. We found a journal and through out the pages, she mentions a Jareth and few other people, a Didymus, Hoggle I think and a Ludo and a man named Puck. You know anyone by these names?"

"No." Robert said, "I...You should be out there looking for them! Not sitting here asking us questions. Find my daughter and my granddaughter Dammit!" Karen ran up and hugged her husband trying to keep him calm and looked to the investigator. "Can we stop here please detective?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll be in touch."

Toby had remained stiffened in his chair. 'Jareth...Ludo...Hoggle...Didymus...it couldn't be.' he thought to himself and stood and went to his room. Karen noted his leaving but said nothing, the situation being tough on all of them.

Toby shut the door behind him and went to his window, after picking up his sketchbook. For years he had been drawing images in his head from the stories, or what he always questioned as stories with reality.

He flipped it opened to one of the many pages to a drawing he did that he entitled 'Jareth. The Goblin King.'

"Your real...And Sarah and Amelia are with you...I know it." He said. He placed the sketchbook down and walked to his mirror and looked at himself. "I...I wish the goblins to came and take me...right now." He said as suddenly laughter filed the room and he turned around just in time to see a goblin lunge at him and everything went black.

When the darkness cleared, Toby found himself in the center of an all too familiar throne room. Much cleaner then he always thought, but he knew it and smiled a bit as he move to the window and over looked at the labyrinth.

"You little Cretans!" Shouted a deep male voice that made the goblins in the room scatter. "Of all days to take a child. I should skin the lot of you. I have no time..." Jareth paused as he came around the corner and came face to face with the boy.

"A little old to be wished away, aren't we boy?"

"Don't know. Depends how you feel on return trips." Toby said as he looked at the man before him, not that much taller then his father, hair that acted of its own accord and the most memorial pair of eyes, one that stared him down.

"What are you talking about? Boy, you try my patients and I warn you, it's nothing I take lightly."

"Well I guess you wouldn't recognize me. But then again, when we first met, I was only a baby in stripped footy pajamas."

The king turned with a glare on the boy but as his words struck a cord, the king took a step closer to the boy and looked him over. "Toby." Jareth slowly stalked over to the teenager with a perplexing look till he smiled and took the boy into a crushing hug. "Good to see you again." He said and pulled back and slapped his hand onto the boys shoulder. "Good to see you too. But...I..."

"I know. Do not fear their safe."

"They are? Do you know where they are?"

The king simply nodded and waved his hand for the boy to follow him. Toby eagerly followed him out of the throne room and down the halls till a little girl child, in a light minty green dress, came running down the hall, "Daddy...how do I look?" She called and stopped suddenly when she saw Toby. "Uncle Toby." she ran happily up to him and hugged him tightly after he scooped her up and he hugged her in return.

"Amelia. Thank goodness."

"Uncle Toby how did you get here?" She asked happily as she pulled back from him a bit so she could look at him.

"Let's just say I had feeling that if I wished real hard, id find you." he said and smiled, "Where's your mom?"

"This way." She said smiling and took his hand as he let her down and let her lead him down to the room where Sarah was resting. "Mommy looks who's here."

Sarah rolled over, looking worn and tired. Her weak eyes widened in shock as she looked up to her brother. "Toby? What are you doing here? N...no you...you need to go home." She said as she scrambled to sit up and buckled over as she tore at her side.

"Sarah, calm yourself." Jareth said as he stepped into the room after Amelia and Toby, who had walked over to her and hugged her carefully before sitting on the bed with her. "You know you have everyone worried about you back home."

"I had a feeling. Toby, what are you doing here?" she asked as Amelia climbed back up onto the bed with them.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes, but I'm older and I asked you first."

"Right, right. Well, the cops have come over and asked a bunch of questions. Having gone through your things, they asked us about Jareth here and the others and that got me thinking of all the stories you told me growing up and all the dreams I have been having." He said as he looked up at Sarah. "So I wished and here I am."

"Which was a foolish thing to do."

"Foolish because I was worried?"

"No. What if you had wished wrong and gotten lost? Or hurt? Did you ever think there was a reason to our disappearing?

"No Sarah, I didn't think of that, its kind of hard to read minds or figure what's going on when your sister and niece have entered another world that seemingly had no contact to the other." He practically yelled.

His eyes showed his hurt and concern for his family before him and sighed, "Sarah, what's going on?"

"Toby...its...its a long story. A very long and hard to understand story. "

"I got time." he said seriously and Sarah sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and began to tell her story.

* * *

It took almost all day to tell the story of what led to them being in Jareth's care and that a monster of great proportions was after them. And as she finished her story, Toby stood up and paced a bit. "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean we? Your going home." Sarah said firmly and Jareth stepped up to them.

"I'm afraid she's right Toby, its far too dangerous to put you into all of this."

"But I am already apart of this. They are my family just as much they are yours. I'm staying."

"Toby..." Sarah sighed.

"It might be wise to let the boy stay." Said another voice and all turned to the door to see a lion faced man and a young woman not all that much older then Sarah, enter the room. "Another set of eyes to watch Amelia would be most helpful."

"Vincent." Sarah sighed happily seeing that he was well, save for his arm in a sling, and looking quite handsome and well suited for the clothing the Underground had to offer for him to use. The mixture of blues and gray's and blacks in a form fitting fabric for his well built chest. Upon the upper torso, there was a crest of sorts; it resembled the Necklace that Jareth wore. "Sarah, how are you feeling?" Asked Catherine, looking lovely in a gentle pink dress and her hair braided in spots and framed her lovely face. "Catherine...your here to," She said happily.

"Yes...this place...its more fascinating then you described. As are the people." She said as a yipping little knight, a grumbling dwarf and a large gentle beast stepped into the room after them.

"Hoggle..." She said happily as the chattering dwarf walked over and hugged Sarah happily, "Good 'ta see ya's alright." He said with a big smiled as the others nodded. "Yes my lady Sarah, and young princess. Thou are safe within the heart of the labyrinth."

"Are we really?" Sarah said

"Yes, for as long as our Noble king permits it to be so." The small knight said loyally about his king and stood tall, or as tall as he could manage, till a yell came from the door, "What's all this?"

All turned to see the same chubby goblin maid, fuming and tapping her foot madly on the floor and her hands planted firmly on her hips.

* * *

Maud had cleared everyone out of the room, now they all sat around the throne room, Toby keeping Amelia Company with Ludo and Hoggle as Sir Didymus played guard at Sarah's door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Please, Jareth."

"Jareth." Catherine corrected her self as she sat beside Vincent. "That thing that attacked us all in the tunnels, it called Vincent a Lio...Lio..."

"Lioganda." Jareth inserted.

"Yes, what is a Lioganda exactly?" She asked, noting that Vincent too looked up at the mention of it as Jareth sat up, putting his elbows to his knees and turned to them. "Lioganda's are a race in the underground that I protect and serve with. A race of majestic and feline faced race. They were here long before the labyrinth was form, they having, along with many other fae races, trouble with a dark race, the Daemons. More specifically the tribe that ruled them, the Un `to Lahas. They are the self proclaimed royalty, seizing power by brute force and gain all of their strength and power from all the negative feelings and energy that seeps from al the realms, mostly that from the Aboveground."

"that would explain why what I felt from him was nothing but anger and hatred." Vincent said as he thought of the night before and took in all the information Jareth offered.

"And that's why lioganda's are majestic and fair. You and your race are emotionally in tuned and there for rule with both heart and mind. Vincent, you are the son of a great and kind people that has long served beside the high royal family." Jareth said happily, "your race, since they are in tuned with emotions, they can emotionally connect with someone they care for most deeply. Feel their happiness and strength, their sadness and time of great need. Those feelings are so great even, that the Liogand's take that other and take them as their life partner."

Catherine couldn't help the blush the blush that graced her cheeks, turning them a shade pinker then what they had been before. Vincent looked at her with a knowing smile on his face that Jareth could see all too well and smiled as well though his smile soon faltered. "Though...how you came to be in the Aboveground is probably the result of the great war between the races."

"war?" Vincent asked

Jareth sadly nodded as she straightened up. "It was the last war, before the Un to' Lahas and all other Daemons were banished from the realms. Locked in a realm of nothing and emptiness. But I cannot tell this story properly. Puck." He said and snapped his fingers and in a small flash of light, Puck and his Giant mirror appeared in the middle of the throne room. "He will show us the way."

"This way please." Said the white haired elven man as he stood with a smile.

"Daddy? Where are you going?"

"Some where you cant follow my little Princess. But I shall return, Higgle and the beast will stay here with you."

She nodded and smiled at him as she turned back to them and Toby stood, "Toby, this is something you should see too, so you will know what we are dealing with." Toby nodded and walked up to them as Puck faced his mirror, running his fingers over the glass which rippled like water.

"Oh great mirror of the realms, open yourself wide

show me thine secrets that you hide.

Paths to future and present and events that will history last

Show us the way to Lioganda kingdom past."

The Reflection rippled and he stepped into the mirror, "After you." Jareth said and nodded to them and Catherine swallowed hard and looked to Vincent who gentlly took her hand and lead her into the mirror and Toby and Jareth followed from behind.

The Scene before them was horrific, Creatures, all animal faced, in random and varying colors lined the ground in a mix of the legends and the Daemons. Catherine gasped in shocked as she covered her mouth and clung to the Vincent's arm.

Vincent looked on horrified, shocked and other emotions none of the others could describe, but each face that looked like his own ripped at his heart

"this was the result of the rarity of your race, Vincent, thought they have grown since this day, they still feel the pain of this day and forever bare its mark on their hearts."

"How terrible."

"AHHHH!" A blood chilling scream ripped through the air and all turned to see a female lioganda, cuddling a blanketed bundle in her arms that let out a cry, that of an infant. Blood ran down her chest. Her wounds terrible, her blond hair caked to her bloody and sweat drenched and gently furred face that was shrouded in pain and in fear as she ran. Behind her, following close was a Daemon, red skin and horns as black as night that pointed straight at the heavens, dark markings lined his skin, almost looking like writing and symbols, chased after her and the babe in her arms. A rage filled Vincent as he let out a roar and ran at the daemon, "Vincent!"

Catherine called after him as Jareth held her back as she made to follow after him. Vincent swung for the Daemon, his hand reaching for its neck, but her fell through it. Shocked out of his anger, he turned to watch the scene continued as though his action was nothing, like an insentient ripple on a lake that was racked with waves from an impending storm.

"They cant see us Vincent, nor can we do anything to change it. This is merely a reflection of has already come to pass." Puck spoke as he stepped out of the way of the woman Lioganda.

"Wh...Who is she?"

"She was Lady Lunellia. Wife to Lord Vanhalen."

"And the Daemon Chasing her?"

"The Lord of the Un to' Lahas. Or former. His name was Darkos; the Daemon you faced was his son, Darktantion who is the present lord."

They watched the scene unfold as she slowed to a soon stop and the Daemon drew closer. She placed the child down and clasped her hands together and began a chant under her breath.

"you die!" the daemon yelled as he swung for her, but a flash blinded him and the woman looked on with tears in her eyes. "Good bye my son...live well." She said softly and as the light faded, she let out a gasp as the Daemon, collected from his daze, sent his clawed hand through the air and struck her, his hand breaking through the flesh of her back and deep into her body...killing her. Toby turned away, Catherine Covered her mouth and turned her head to Jareth's chest to hide her eyes from the scene and to hide her tears, Jareth and Puck looked on as Vincent walked slowly to the scene.

"Darkos! Your terror ends here!" Shouted a mans voice and the Daemon turned, dropping Lunellia and the viewers turned, all but Vincent as she knelt over the her as she looked up into the sky, gasping her last remaining breaths.

On the field, standing over the dead was a male lioganda, Lord Vanhalen, covered in dirt and blood soaked garments, Jareth, looking war ragged like those around him. Puck, who to be tired looking and stand in blood and death. Finally, in the front of them all, was another man, tall and regal and whose eyes shown in the bright fires that lined the field.

"King Oberon. You grace me with you presence." The daemon fained as he mocked a bow and smirked at the men before him.

"Hold your forked tongue monster! You murdered the innocent, took the life of many for your own sick and benevolent gain. You face the charges of these and more of which you and your kind shall pay the price. I hereby sentence you to death and your kind banished into the darkness of oblivion."

Before the daemon could say or do much of anything as Oberon raised his hand and as the air suddenly became heavy and thick and began to swirl around the daemon and as it did, it kicked up the dirt and dust that began to tear at the flesh of the monster. He roared out in pain and glared as another man came into view. A dark haired man not stained with blood or dirt, one that Jareth stiffened at seeing. "you shall not be rid of us forever...when the magic of the in between in born again...shall the daemons return. The Un to' Lahas shall rule the realms!" he shouted and began to laugh as dark clouds over head swirled and opened a portal into darkness. Darkos laughing grew louder as he was finally ripped apart and floated away with the wind that killed him into the portal as were those daemons, living and dead, on the field were as well.

After it closed, Vanhalen turned and ran to Lunellia, phasing through Vincent as he did.

"My love..." Tear filled his eyes as he lifted her up and held her close.

"H...He...He is safe...I...I see him now. A...As a full grown Liogandian...guardian to man..." she spoke softly and weakly as it became harder for her to breath.  
"What is she talking about?" Toby asked.

"The lady Lunellia was gifted with the gift of foresight. She can see glimpses of the future, but only for those she cares for most, its rare not only that a lioganda receives that ability to also have some magical ability's she did. Though she saw not this war, nor her death for her distain of the Daemons." Explained Puck as they continued to watch the lioganda's.

"Shh...i will get you inside and take care of you."

she gently shook her head. "No my love...you wont...though I did not see it, I know I am going...my body is spent and knowing you and our son live...makes my soul at peace." she said and gave a loving smile as she weakly rose her hand to his cheek, "Please...b...be strong my love, I shall always be with you. Be ready to welcome him home...my love...." she hand soon fell from his cheek and her head fell back as her last breath escaped her lips.

"Lu...lune...lunellia...LUNELLIA!" He roared to the heavens as he clutched her tightly to his chest and kissed her forehead as the tears he helled fell down her cheeks as her should passed on to the next world. The image faded into darkness and they appeared on the snowy, dark streets of a city setting, in front of a hospital.

"Wh...Where are we now?" Catherine asked,

"New York...at least twenty to nearly thirty years ago." Puck answered as a cry rang out from a snow bank. They turned to see the Liogandian child squirming and kicking unhappily in the cold.

"Poor thing... what happens to him?" Toby asked as a man shrouded in rags with a can in hand came limping forward. "what's this...a baby?"

Vincent turned at the sound of the mans voice, "Father?" he walked up to him as a light from a street light flickered ad raveled the man who had raised him albeit thirty or so years younger. He looked up and noted the name of the hospital. "... th...the child is me..."

"Lets get you out of the cold...poor thing... no...not thing. Vincent...yes. Vincent is a fine name." The man smiled as he snuck back of into the darkness and they appeared back in the throne room.

"Yes. as I suspected, you are the son of the Lioganda's. Son of Vanhalen."

Vincent said nothing as they all took in what had been played out before them. "If you wish to know anything more, please...feel free to ask my notary."

Vincent nodded and whispered a thank you and Jareth nodded, "Your welcome, but please excuse me, I must see to Sarah." He said as he turned to head into the corridor adjacent to the throne room, leaving puck to take his mirror back to its holding.

"May I ask you one thing before you go?"

"Yes?" Jareth turned and nodded.

"Is he still alive? VanHalen I mean."

Jareth gave a soft smile, "Yes. I can invite him hear if you wish or see, when Sarah is possibly up for travel, to go to his kingdom if you so wish." He said, knowing that doing either wasn't too much to ask of himself. Especially if it were for any of those that risked their lives to protect Amelia and Sarah. Vincent nodded and thanked him as he turned and went into the corridor, heading for Sarah's room, feeling a sense of completion and knowing that soon, a Lioganda kingdom would soon feel the same with the return of the lost son.


	8. Chapter 8

Makings of a dream

Chapter 8

Sarah looked over the Goblin city and the labyrinth that expanded into the distance. It had been days since she, her brother, her daughter and friends were whisked into the Underground and she was doing all the better. She heard a distant giggle and looked over the balcony edge to see Amelia chasing after a few goblins that were her just her size if not her age. It made Sarah smile as she watched the scene and was happy to see her daughter, smiling, laughing...safe. But for how long? How long till that thing came back for her little Amelia? How long would that peace and happiness last before something would destroy its fragile balance?

"She's beautiful."

The voice dragged Sarah back out of her thoughts.

Sarah turned to Catherine who walked over to her and sat with Sarah and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She said, hiding her thoughts that shacked her voice from Catherine. "How is Vincent's arm?"

"Better. Its out of its sling now." Sarah nodded in acknowledgment as Catherine came and sat down with her. "This place is amazing Sarah... its seems to suit you."

Sarah gave a smile, small and faint. Catherine nearly missed seeing it.

"You know, there was once a time I thought so too." she said and looked out to the horizon again.

"Come on...its time you got out of this room." Catherine said and pulled Sarah up to stand and over to the wardrobe, where dresses for Sarah hung inside.

* * *

Jareth sat out in the garden, watching Amelia play with the younger Goblins and Sir Didymus whose egocentric antics were more childlike then Knight like.  
"My lord." Puck came up behind him, "I just received a letter from the High King and Queen. They request your presence in the Capital City."

"Hmm. More then likely another Ball no doubt. When are they expecting me?"

"Within the next few days. What will you do with your guests? Shall they remain here?"

"That is the question isn't it? Hmm..leaving those that saved the lives of Sarah and Amelia would be an insult. And I cant leave them here, its too dangerous to leave them alone...Might as well take them along." He said sipping at his goblet as Amelia laughed running from a Goblin child. "Your it! Your it!"

"Would that be such a wise decision Sire? None of the court know of your heirs birth, let alone how and in either worlds eyes, that you are with out a wife and queen."

"If they don't understand, then I will make them understand."

"Y...yes Sire." Puck sighed and nodded "I will have your travel arrangements made. Seeing as that last massive group transport tired you greatly. I will have the carriage cleaned." Jareth nodded, "Very well." he said as he sipped from the goblet as Puck turned to leave. "Oh Lady Sarah." Jareth's head nearly snapped of his neck as he turned and stood from where he sat. "Sarah, what are you doing? You should be resting." He said as she walked up to him. "If I rest anymore, I'm not going to be able to sleep for the next year." She said with a sigh as she brushed a hair back behind her ear. She came in a gentle fitting light green dress with a darker green pattern of vines and leaves tangling and wrapping from below her bust and grouping and trailing down the length of the dress and sleeves.

"I'm fine, really." She said and gave a small smile. He lead her to the small table that he was occupying and pulled a chair out for her and she sat, giving him that much. She turned, hearing Amelia laughing as she was tagged and ran after the goblins.

Toby turned from where he stood not too far from where they played and only smiled a bit before turning back to watch Amelia.

"This placed suits them." Sarah said. "They seem happy."  
"Its the magic in them. Once one has been here, will they always remember this place in the back of their mind and feel something calling them back." He said. "It's what lead Toby back here...In Amelia, it's in her blood."

She looked down at her hands as he explained it. "Its the the deep magic that's in all of us." He said turned to her. Seeing a deep seeded look in her eyes.

He sighed inwardly and decided to take her mind from all of this. "I have decided that, Amelia were to meet the High King and Queen and the council...to be recognized as heir to Labyrinth."

Sarah looked up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes...the High King and Queen...are my parents." He said.

"They are have one of their Balls and thought that would be the best time to tell them and bring your brother, Catherine and Vincent along with us."

"Jareth...I...I don't know."

"It will be alright Sarah. The Capital city is just as safe as the Labyrinth." He said and gently took one of her hands gently. "I promise...she will be safe there." He said and lifted her eyes back to his with his other hand gently raising her chin. "I promise."

She looked into his mismatched eyes and nodded, "Alright."

"Mommy!" Amelia cried and caused the two to turn as the small girl ran up and took her mothers other hand. "Your all better." She said beaming and slightly out of breath from running around.

"Yes sweetie. I'm much better now." She said and ran thumb over her daughters hand.

Jareth watched the two interact and he lost him self in the scene. Seeing the two together, talking as they did and exchanging smiles. Something in him made him smile fondly on them and warmed inside his chest. Something all this felt right and that it had been this way for a long time.

And that its should be that way always.

The morning had passed into the afternoon and Sarah sat with both Toby and Amelia, telling them everything that had happened during her ventures in the Labyrinth when she was first there and that soon they would going with Jareth to meet his parents.

Jareth had gone on his own to make sure things were ready for them and that the path they chose to take to get there, that there would be no surprises from Darktanion or any other Daemons.

Catherine walked into a large room that held a number of books, looking around it reminded her a great deal of Fathers room. She walked around the corner and found Vincent sitting upon a window seat with a leg up and bent at the knee and the other hanging over the side. His arm draped over his knee with a book in his hand. The clothes of the Underground suited him, the loose fitting billowing white shirt and black leggings that had a slight give and boots. He looked up at her and she smiled as she walked over to him. "How are you today Vincent?" She asked

"I'm well. I must say that dress looks lovely on you"

"Thank you. You look nice to." She said and walked over to him. "What are you reading?"

"Something I found on Liogandian history. What Jareth showed us is in here as well..."

"Jareth said that he found a chance for you to meet your father Vanhalen. His parents are have a ball and hes invited us to join him."

He looked up to her. "I'm unsure if I truly want to meet him."

"It must be very difficult. You were raised in New York, thinking you were alone. Then your suddenly thrust into this new world and that you have a father...that hes a king. It can't be easy." She said and looked to him and gently turned his down turned chin to face her and meet her gaze. "But you know something? I'm going to be right here. With you when you meet and face this new challenge...like we have all our other problems."

He looked into her eyes and smiled a bit as he raised his hand and placed it upon her cheek. "Thank you Catherine." He said, his thumb gently brushing over her cheek. "Knowing that...i feel that I may be able to go on to face him."

She gave him a smile and leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his, feelings of comfort and confidence and love washed over them as they sat together. Sharing the window seat and going over the history of his people.

* * *

The day had come and Amelia hopped down the stairs in a light blue dress and her hair in a braid and a traveling cloak. "Amelia hold on." Toby called as he hurried after her. "What in the world are those?" Sarah asked as looked to the bottom of the steps to a strange Carriage drawn by a strange six legged animals Looking taller then then the horses in the Aboveground. Possibly even bigger then a Clydesdale. They looked to have no hair other then a main and tail that were black and faded to a teal at the ends of the hair. Their bodies we coarse and scaly and lead to their long legs to pronged hooves. Their faces were close to something like a horse, with the exception of the dark antlers and small prongs that followed the jaw long. Glowing yellow eyes and a sound emitting out of their throat that was high pitched and mimicked the sound a Zebra would make.

"Those are Vahzavi. They are quite powerful and very fast." Jareth took her hand and leaded her down the steps. Toby chuckled as Amelia tried to climb into the carriage and having a hard time. He scooped her up and put her in the carriage. "There you are Milady." He chuckled with a mock accent and bowed. Amelia giggled and moved into take a seat and Toby followed her further in "Wow! It's huge!" He said as Jareth helped Sarah inside and Catherine after her, Vincent and he followed after. Inside it was sitting room, looking much larger inside, in fact to big to have been able to be the inside of the very carriage they had climbed into. Two long rows of cushioned seats, facing each other with a a table in the center with a chess set atop it in gleaming golden and diamond figures. Curtains for the windows that showed the the outside world and a beautiful carpet that made those who sat upon the plush seats feel regal.

"This is incredible." Catherine looked around. "How is this possible?"

You soon stop asking about the third or forth weird thing you come across here." Sarah said with a chuckled as she sat.

"Your right...i should learn to go with it by now." Catherine laughed a bit and sat comfortably between Vincent and Toby as Amelia squeezed in between her parents. Puck poked his head in through the door, "All ready?" He asked with a small smile on his face. "Yes Puck., get us under way."  
"Yes your majesty. Drive on." He called and climbed in, picking up his feet, crossing his and hovered there with a smile on his face. An older goblin driver nodded and got the team of Vahzavi pulling the carriage through the city and out of the Labyrinth domain.

"It should be a few hours before we reach the Capital city." Jareth said as he brushed a loos hair from Amelia's face, "How about a teach you a bit a magic?"

"Oh really?" She said excitedly.

"Yes..."

"Ah..." Sarah began but Jareth's smile stopped her.

"But only the little things. Lest start with making something." He looked p and winked at Sarah and she gave a small smiled and watched Jareth begin the lesson with his daughter.

Puck and Vincent started a game of Chess with Catherine adding in her few tips on the game from playing many times with her late father, while Toby began drawing the scene in a leather bound journal he was given.

Amelia giggled as she watched her father conjure a crystal in his hand and change its shape to that of a bird that flew out of his hand before landing on Amelia's head and spread its wings before forming into a tiara. She smile brightly before the tiara vanished, popping like a bubble

"Now you know what makes doing that so easy Amelia?"

"No..what?"

"That you picture the shape in your mind. Close your eyes and picture the shape you want to form."

Amelia closed her eyes and began to picture what she wanted in her mind. Jareth took her hands and held them in the air, palms facing up. "Now picture that object in your hands..."

She nodded, her eyes still shut as she focused on the image in her head. "But how will I know it worked?"

"Just open your eyes." He said with a smile. She opened her eyes and gave an elated laugh, "Lancelot!" She hugged the old bear to her chest. "I thought I lost him!"

Jareth smiled and Sarah watched her daughter in a proud amazement. She had watched the the little bear appeared in her daughters hands. 'She truly is his daughter.' She thought.

The Journey continued for awhile longer and Amelia had long since fallen asleep, laying against her mother with Lancelot still clung to her tightly. Sarah ran her hand over the small girls head as she slept and smiled down at her.

"Here we are." Said Jareth as he looked out the Carriage window. The Carriage soon stopped and Puck opened the door and exited first. Vincent followed after him and helped Catherine out and stepped up to the stairs as Toby followed after them and Jareth handed a gently waking Amelia. Jareth stepped out and turned to help Sarah. Sarah legs felt tired as she stood and tried to climb out of the Carriage door and had tripped her self up. Jareth reached out and caught her in his arms and stepped back as he held her against him. Her arms, when she felt herself fall forward, instinctively wrapped around Jareth's neck when he caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he set her feet on the ground and held her close to him. She looked up at him and her heart raced, "Fine..I'm fine." She said as she remained holding onto him till the clearing of Toby's throat made Sarah prat from his hold and both turned to him. "Come on...your kids not light." He chuckled.

The gave a slight chuckle each as they climbed up the stairs and the Vahzavi Drove off to take the Carriage around the back and to be unloaded. The castle was a sight to behold, It shown with the light of the sun, the white stone of the pillars and glass ceilings. It was breathtaking.

Puck lead them further inside the Castle, Jareth close behind him while the others were bit lagging as they looked about the halls, taking in the pillars and art and statues that lined the walls till they reached a tall pair of Green doors with a silver vines lining the door and tangling in the middle of the two doors. Puck reached up, placing his palm upon the tangle and the vines began to untangle and the doors opened themselves. The group walked into what looked to be a indoor garden or green house of some kind. The marble floor was littered in leave both fresh and old and plants and flowers of various sizes and colors sat upon stone tables or in the beds growing together and beautifully so. Vines, like those on the doors, line the walls of the room and lead up to the stained glass ceiling that depicted the numerous creatures of that world. Elves in elegant swooping motions, large birds sitting among the branches as animals, satyrs and other creatures played below. But it was more so amazing when they all began to move, the sound of music coming from the glass instruments the elves and satyrs played. Amelia looked up still a bit tired but now more awake since they had arrived and whispered a little 'Wow.' As she looked up at the dancing scene above.  
"Jareth...so glad you came!" Said a happy voice that chimed like a medley of thousands of silver bells Caused all to turn down to see Jareth being swept into the arms of a lovely blond haired woman as she hugged him lovingly. He parted from her and greeted the dark haired man with a firm grip onto each others for arms and a quick yet heartfelt embrace.

"Jareth my son...you look well." The man had said as he and the woman, possibly his wife, stood in front of the table they had been occupying in front of a wall of clear glass that let in the day light.

"I am well. Glad to see you are both fine as well."

"Jareth...you have brought quite a number of guests. A few more then necessary for traveling this distance with your powers." Said the woman who was near strikingly similar to Jareth had it not been for the eyes and more feminine features. The man at her side had Jareth's eyes...the same depth and shades as the Goblin King.

"Do not worry dear Mother. We traveled by road." He reassured her and smiled a bit. "Everyone.."She said turning to them, "Let me introduce you to my Mother and Father. High King Oberon and High Queen Titania."

"Your majesty." They said and bowed or Curtsied to them as they thought they should before standing straight and looking back to them and they nodded their heads to them. "Welcome to our Kingdom."

"Mother, Father these are my guests and now close friends Catherine and Vincent." The two nodded. "A pleasure." Titania said. Oberon looked them and looked closely at Vincent, "A Lioganda...An honor to meet you and to be allied with your people. But I must say that you have a striking resemblance to your king."

"That is because he is the missing son of the King." Jareth said.

"I was found in..the Abouveground I believe as everyone here calls it. I was raised by a good and kind Human man."

"Extraordinary...welcome home then. Vanhalen will be most happy to see you." Titania smiled brightly.

"This is Young Toby. Once a child that was sent to me and my care..but was won back..the first and only thus far. His Sister and champion of my Labyrinth...Sarah Williams." He said with a fondness in his voice that his parents caught and hid their smiles from their Son.

"A pleasure Lady Williams." Oberon said. Titania smiled and bowed her head to her and Sarah blushed a bit feeling uncomfortable but not because of his parents or even a bad type of uncomfortable, it was a rather odd feeling that she entailed that she was the mother of their grandchild that they were about to meet.

"And who is this little beauty?" The Queen said and broke Sarah from her thoughts and turned to find Amelia shyly hiding in behind her mothers skirt. She gently placed a hand on her daughters head and the little girl looked up at her. "Its alright." She soothed. "This is my daughter...Amelia." She said softly. "Come say hello.."

Amelia nodded and slowly and shyly came from her hiding place. "He..hello.." She said and curtsied to them and kept her head low and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hello...Your a very pretty one." Titania said as she walked up to her and held out her hand to her gently as she knelt to her level.

"Thank you...your pretty to...almost as prettier then mommy." Titania chuckled and looked to Sarah who moulted how sorry she was.

Titania let her know it was alright then looked back to Amelia who looked up and into her face and Titania froze a bit as she met the eyes of her son and husband. The eyes of their family.

"Darling..."

Oberon came to her as she called to him and Jareth went over to Sarah and stepped up to them while Toby and the others waited in silence.

"She has the eyes...your eyes..."

"Jareth..."Oberon looked up to his Son and Sarah. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sarah felt herself nearly break in side as Amelia stepped back. "We did not intend to anger you." Sarah started. "But its my fault do not be angry with Jareth...he did not know until recently."

"But that dose not explain the five year old child standing before us." He said sternly. Puck took that tone as a cue and quietly ushered the other three from the room.

"I...we didn't know it happened. I thought it was only a dream till I started seeing the signs and discovered that I was pregnant.."

"I discovered Sarah was a mother after a bit of time and went to see her where I met this child..this beautiful and lovely girl and knew as you do now that she was mine. I decipherd that it was do to the Lunar solstice." He said and both parents, thought still uneasy at the discovery, eased the tensions in their gaze. "The magic from the In-between...not the first time this has occurred."Oberon began, "But that means this child has not only the powers of the labyrinth, the magic of this great family...but also all the dangerous magic of the In-between? That is a potent and dangerous mix if not controlled."

"But she hasn't had any problems...Jareth watched her she brought a toy bear from our home and brought it back to her." Sarah said.

"Never the less...it needs to be dealt with." He said. Titania turned back to Amelia who had a look like she had done something horribly wrong and she was trembling slightly as tears began to well in her eyes. Titania felt a pang of guilt and she knelt back down and looked to Amelia.

"Do not cry child..."

"I..I sorry..."

"For what?"

"I..I don't know...but you both...seem so angry with me...or you might not..not want me here." She said with tears in her eyes as she looked back up at Titania and her guilt grew even more. Titania opened her arms to her and Amelia went up to her and the two hugged. "Oh my sweet child... am the one to be sorry...forgive us..we were surprised. But you are our Grandchild and we will love you like no other." Amelia let out a light cry and Titania stood with the help of her husband and son and she looked to them. "She truly is a gift." She said, tears in her own eyes and looked to Sarah and her Son.

Oberon looked to His Wife and the Child in her arms. Amelia pulled back and looked to them and Oberon smiled a bit as seeing her face as she turned to him "May I hold our Grand daughter?"

Titania smiled and nodded as Amelia held out her arms and the older and broader man took hold and hugged her to him. Emotions flooded his face as he held her and felt her weight and warmth and the unexplainable feeling of knowing she was there and that he was a grandfather. Titania walked over to Sarah and hugged her like she were her daughter.

"She is beautiful...you both should be proud."

"We are." she said and smiled as she hugged the woman back and more emotions and embraces were shared.

It was a meeting worth the wait.

* * *

AN: Hey Guys I'm sorry the long long **LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG** hiatus this story took. I hope you all enjoy this chapter Please RnR and Chapter 9 will be up faster this, that I can guarantee


End file.
